Como siempre se planeo
by Luna Rhae
Summary: ¿Quien es bueno? ¿Quien es malo? ¿Y si todo fue parte de un plan que no era enteramente de Aizen? La historia vista desde otro punto de vista.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narración sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está, fumada, loca, con quizás muchas faltas de ortografía pero me pareció divertida publicarla XD

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MASIVO** por aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga/anime o están comenzando a verlo XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El sueño.**

* * *

\- Todo esta listo, el secuestro de Inoue Orihime se realizara cuando ella regrese de la Sociedad de Almas.

\- ¿Quien se encargara de realizarlo?

\- La cuarta espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber?

\- Solo eso señor.

\- Bien, puedes retirarte, mantenme informado, Aizen.

* * *

8 meses antes…

Era una hermosa mañana de primavera, los pájaros cantaban, el sol era tibio, los cerezos florecían y se mecían con el viento fresco de la mañana, si, todo era perfecto.

Un adolescente de 15 años con el cabello de un extraño color naranja dormía cómodamente en su habitación, su clásico seño fruncido se encontraba relajado, algo extraño de ver cuando estaba despierto, se notaba que estaba teniendo un sueño inquietante porque se revolvía en la cama murmurando cosas inentendibles…

_Ichigo…_

_Despierta…_

_Di mi nombre…_

\- Goooood mooorniiiiing ICHIGOOOOOO!

Un hombre pelo negro, con barba de varios días sin afeitar, ligeramente musculoso, rondando los 40's se lanzo contra el adolescente que dormía con una patada voladora que iba directo a estamparse contra su cara, pero para la suerte del hombre, éste la esquivo con facilidad y el hombre fue a dar directo a la ventana, que para su mala suerte, estaba abierta; por los pelos y se pudo sostener de esta para evitar caer, ya que el cuarto del muchacho se encontraba en el segundo piso.

\- ¡Oh hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte! – decía el hombre entre lagrimas de felicidad mientras colgaba de la ventana.

\- ¡Maldita cabra loca! ¡Deberías de estar avergonzado! ¿Como se te ocurre despertar a tu hijo de esa manera? ¡Si no lo esquivo hubiese terminado con el cuello roto! – Gritaba el muchacho alterado –Y por tu culpa no termine de escuchar lo que me decía ese sujeto de mi sueño. Ahora se un buen padre y termina de caerte por la ventana de una buena vez.

Ichigo intentaba hacer que su padre se soltara de la ventana mientras decía esto último, pero el hombre fue mas rápido y de un salto rápido, demasiado ágil para alguien de su edad, termino dentro de la habitación con una cara extrañamente seria, y es que Kurosaki Isshin no era alguien que se podía jactar de ser serio.

Todo lo contrario, era un hombre demasiado alegre, vestía camisas con ridículos colores y estampados demasiado extraños y fiesteros, daba extrañas formas de afecto a sus hijos, desde abrazos marca "papá oso" que quitaban la respiración a sus hijas hasta intentos de asesinato sorpresa a su hijo, que siempre eran interrumpidos por un "cariñoso" golpe por parte del muchacho o de una de sus hermanas que hacia que terminara estampado en alguna de las paredes de la casa para luego salir corriendo al poster de su difunta esposa a llorarle y preguntarle el porque sus hijos eran así con él, que había hecho mal o cosas por el estilo. Aun se preguntaban sus hijos como es que había logrado ser médico.

Por eso, cuando Ichigo menciono al extraño que le hablaba en sus sueños no pudo más que ponerse serio y hacerle una pregunta un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba la persona de tus sueños y que te decía?

Ichigo iba a gritarle el ¿como diablos pudo hacer algo así? pero la cara de su padre se lo impidió, el solo ver la seriedad de su cara y su seño fruncido le hizo sentir la presencia de su padre como no lo había hecho en años, fuerte e imponente; solo se limito a recordar el sueño y a contestarle en algo parecido a un susurro.

\- No recuerdo lo que me decía, era algo así sobre su nombre.

Después de eso y tan rápido como pudo esquivo un derechazo que iba directo a su páncreas, todo el respeto que había sentido por su padre se fue por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué te pasa viejo loco? ¿Es que a caso quieres matarme? ¿Por qué no eres un padre normal? – de nuevo los gritos.

\- Bajaste la guardia hijo mío, después de todo, aun te falta mucho por aprender. – decía su padre lleno de vitalidad.

\- ¡Onii-chan, otto-san, bajen ya, el desayuno esta listo!

El grito de la pequeña Yuzu desde la planta baja hizo que dejaran de pelear verbalmente y de dirigieran hacia la cocina, no sin antes intentar matarse a golpes y patadas en el camino a esta.

Abajo se encontraban Yuzu y Karin, las hermanas gemelas de Ichigo, que lo único que compartían de gemelas era el cumpleaños, la primera tenia el cabello castaño corto pegado a la cabeza, ojos grandes color castaño y era alegre y cariñosa; la segunda tenia el cabello negro, ojos oscuros y era mas agresiva, al igual que Ichigo manejaba el seño fruncido.

Estaban arreglando la mesa para el desayuno, pero como Ichigo y su papá no se callaban Karin les tuvo que poner un correctivo ligero que comprendía dos gritos y un golpe a cada uno para poder desayunar en paz.

Y así, después del clásico desayuno Kurosaki, cada quien partió a sus labores. Bueno, solo los hijos de Isshin, ya que él trabajaba en la clínica de su propiedad que tenia cómodamente a lado de su casa.

* * *

Preparatoria Karakura.

Ichigo iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a su salón cuando de pronto escucho una voz que lo aclamaba.

\- ¡IIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!

Un joven pelo castaño iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia Ichigo con la intención de abrazarlo efusivamente pero este se hizo a un lado y el pobre pasó de largo estrellándose contra la primera pared que se cruzo en su camino.

\- Buenos días, Keigo. – dijo el joven mientras este se alejaba rumbo a su salón dejando a un inconsciente Keigo tirado en el piso.

\- ¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun! – dijo alegremente una joven peli naranja de gran delantera y ojos grises en cuanto vio entrar a Ichigo al salón.

\- Buenos días Inoue – dijo este sin mucha emoción.

\- Kurosaki… - dijo un muchacho de gafas y cabello negro en cuanto paso frente a su lugar.

\- Ishida… - se limito a contestar.

Si, así de emotivo el saludo, y es que el muchacho era Ishida Uryuu, su primo, que aunque sean familia se trataban lo necesario en publico, no se odiaban pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos, solo convivían en reuniones que sus padres tenían o en algún evento familiar, ya que sus padres, aunque no se llevaran cien por ciento bien, había algo que los mantenía unidos y eso era una gran incógnita para ambos. Pero después de todo, eran primos aunque nuca lo decían, de hecho en la escuela pensaban que solo eran amigos con una extraña forma de amistad. Siempre habían estado en las mismas escuelas, por arte del destino o sus padres, nunca lo supieron.

\- ¡Oí, Ichigo! – dijo un muchacho de singular sonrisa y cabellera rubia.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Vas a ir a entrenar hoy con nosotros?

\- Si, ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?

\- No, por nada, es solo que…

\- ¡Habla maldito! Que estoy perdiendo mi poca paciencia. – si, la verdad, no tenia mucha que se diga.

\- Es solo que Hiyori dijo que la próxima vez que te viera te iba a golpear hasta dejar inconsciente por lo que le hiciste a su "Súper Hiyori Walker"

\- ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo se habrá enterado? – De repente algo hizo clic en su cabeza y un aura maligna le empezó a cubrir - ¡Shinji! ¡ ¿Tu le dijiste que yo destroce su aparato ese en uno de los entrenamientos?!

\- ¡No, te lo juro, yo no fui! Es solo que lo encontró detrás de una de las piedras de la cámara de entrenamiento.

\- ¡¿Y qué carajos hacia ahí la loca del colmillo?! ¡No se por que, pero no te creo!

\- En serio, yo no le dije nada.

\- ¡Bah! – Soltó al pobre Shinji, que desde que el aura maligna lo comenzó a cubrir lo había agarrado del cuello peligrosamente – Ya no importa, de todas maneras terminara golpeándome con esa chancla suya.

\- ¡Jaja! La hubieses visto, se puso histérica, sus gritos se oían desde la cámara de entrenamiento hasta la sala de la bodega.

\- Maldita niña del colmillo…

Hirako Shinji, amigo y compañero de entrenamiento de Ichigo, lo conoció a penas hace 6 meses pero ya era miembro de su selecto grupo.

**_Flash Back_**

Era una tarde de otoño, Ichigo salía de una de sus clases en la secundaria Mashiba, se dirigía a su casa cuando se detuvo a dejar unas flores en una ofrenda a una niña que había sido asesinada en una esquina.

\- Espero que estas flores sean de tu agrado. – dijo con una ligera sonrisa

_\- Mira mamá, ese muchacho habla solo – dijo un niño que pasaba por ahí_

_\- Camina rápido y no lo mires – respondió la aludida._

\- ¡Si, onii-chan! Gracias por pasar a visitarme, hoy conté 9 perros que pasaron por aquí y 3 palomas.

\- Me alegra, pero deberías terminar de despedirte de tus asuntos pendientes e ir al cielo.

\- ¡Si, lo hare! – dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño fantasma de la niña.

Ichigo tenía un extraño don, podía ver, sentir y escuchar a los fantasmas.

Después de despedirse de la niña se disponía a irse a su casa, puesto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y si no llegaba antes de las 7 de la noche su loco padre lo dejaría sin cena. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto deteniéndose en el acto sin voltear la mirada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta de mi presencia? – preguntó el extraño que lo seguía.

\- Desde que salí de la escuela he sentido que me están siguiendo – seguía sin voltearse. – Te pregunte ¿Quién eres? – dijo, volteándose a encarar a su acosador.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un muchacho que no pasaba más de 17 años, cabello rubio cortado hasta los hombro con flequillo recto y una singular sonrisa "flotando" a unos centímetros del suelo, pero supo reponerse detrás de su típico seño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué eres? Se que no eres humano, pero tampoco eres un fantasma, aunque te sientes parecido – dijo saliendo de su sorpresa utilizando una voz neutra.

\- ¡Oh, que perspicaz! Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji. Y tienes razón, no soy humano, pero tampoco son un fantasma, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque después de todo, no estoy vivo. Yo soy un Vizard, un guerrero enmascarado.

\- ¿Un Vizard? ¿Y qué quieres conmigo? – preguntó con incredulidad el muchacho.

\- Y… ¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo contigo?

\- Porque de no ser así no me hubieses seguido toda la semana, ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? – dijo señalando con el dedo a su interlocutor.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Lo sabias? – preguntó con cara divertida.

\- ¡Claro que lo sabia imbécil! ¡Solo alguien muy tonto no se daría cuenta de que lo están siguiendo! – Dijo irritado el muchacho – así que dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

\- Queremos que te unas a nosotros

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Que te unas a nosotros!

\- ¡Eso ya lo entendí! Solo que… ¿para qué?

\- Te hemos estado observando y creemos que tienes potencial, mucho potencial diría yo, y queremos que lo desarrolles con nosotros – dijo sin más.

\- ¿Potencial? ¿Para que? Además, ustedes ya están muertos ¿para qué me quieren? – la intriga.

\- Porque tú, mi querido Ichigo, eres igual que nosotros.

_Sorpresa, estupefacción…_

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Dijo que soy igual a ellos? ¿De que se trata esto?" pensaba el muchacho

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tiene que se una broma! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Explícate en estos momentos!

\- Tranquilízate, primero que nada, tu nombre lo sabemos porque sabemos todo de ti, desde hace unos años te hemos venido observando. No, no es una broma, el que estés vivo y nosotros muertos no te hace diferente, tu irradias una energía un tanto singular, muy parecida a la de nosotros, diferente a cualquiera que hayamos sentido, ¿O me vas a decir que no se te hizo raro el que pudieras ver a los fantasmas con tanta claridad como si estuvieren vivos?

La energía que posees te permite hacerlo, se llama "Reiatsu" y es una energía de tipo espiritual, muy poderosa si se aprende a dominar. Tú irradias tanta que es un desperdicio, nosotros, los Vizards te podemos ayudar a controlarla.

\- ¿Y que obtienen al "ayudarme" según tu, a controlarla? – preguntó escéptico.

\- Un amigo, un compañero y un poderoso aliado si la situación lo amerita.

\- ¿Así que quieren usar mi "poder" para su causa? – nótese el sarcasmo en la palabra "poder" pues seguía sin creerle ni un poco, solo estaba seguro que no estaba vivo, por lo demás, seguía siendo algo que él no creía mucho que se diga.

\- Sí y no. – Ignoró la respuesta sarcástica – Es algo que en el momento indicado se sabrá. Por el momento, solo te estamos ofreciendo un lugar con nosotros, enseñarte lo básico para controlarlo y un poco de entretenimiento para descargar tu fuerza física. Después de todo lo que hemos visto, "proteger" podría ser tu segundo nombre.

Sorpresa y miedo era lo que se formaba en el cerebro de Ichigo todo oculto bajo su seño fruncido ¿Cómo podían saber tanto de él? Necesitaba una prueba.

\- ¿Cómo sé que es cierto y no eres un fantasma o lo que sea acosador?

\- ¿Una prueba dices? Está bien, fíjate muy bien en esto.

Y de la nada el ambiente se empezó a tornar pesado, una máscara de hueso blanco se empezó a formar en la cara del joven, mas grande que su cabeza, con dientes semejantes a los de su sonrisa, los únicos espacios abiertos que tenia eran los de los ojos, que se habían tornado negros con iris amarillo, y cuando habló lo hizo con una voz espectral.

_-"¿Con esta prueba es suficiente? Es por esta máscara que nos llamamos Vizards"_

Ichigo se quedó estático. Uno, por el ambiente que se había tornado pesado y no le permitía mover un músculo, y dos, esa máscara, era extraña, parecía como si de un monstruo se tratara, aunado a la voz que se escuchaba no ayudaba mucho; de repente la máscara se empezó a romper y el ambiente regresaba lentamente a la normalidad al igual que los ojos del muchacho.

\- ¿Y bien, te unirás a nosotros o tendremos que acosarte durante un tiempo? – Volvió a hablar Shinji – No te asustes, la mascara no aparecerá en ti, por lo menos aun no, para tenerla es un proceso muy largo y doloroso en el cual te ayudaremos en el momento indicado, por el momento nosotros solo te enseñaremos a controlar tu reiatsu y técnicas de pelea, sabemos que estuviste en un dojo, así que es básicamente lo mismo. – dijo con un su típica sonrisa.

Ichigo solo alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza, aun no salía de su asombro, no entendía que pudiera haber personas así, bueno, si se les podía llamar personas.

Poder. Esa era la razón, poder para proteger a su familia y seres queridos, no iba a dejar que pasara una tragedia de nuevo, no esta vez, no si el podía evitarlo.

\- Nosotros te contactaremos, no te preocupes, hasta pronto Ichigo. – se despidió Shinji y desapareció en la nada.

De lo que Ichigo nunca se dio cuenta, era de la sombra negra que se escondía detrás de una pared cercana donde se podía observar todo.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

A Ichigo casi le da algo cuando lo vio en la lista de alumnos de la preparatoria, ¡¿como carajos se había logrado inscribir ahí?! ¡Estaba muerto! ¿A caso lo estaban vigilando? Bueno, no importaba tanto, después de todo ya llevaban más de 5 meses entrenando, y él ya podía controlar su reiatsu, según los Vizards, aprende rápido y solo se concentraban en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos los Vizards le mostraron sus mascaras, como voto de confianza, fue la única vez que se las enseñaron, y de ahí a entrenar.

Este mes se iban a centrar en el uso de la espada, fue algo extraño para Ichigo, pero le dijeron que era algo que tenia que aprender, que nunca se sabía cuando iba a ser necesario saber usarla. No esta demás decir que Ichigo no creía ni una palabra de esa explicación, sabia o por lo menos intuía que había algo más, solo que prefirió guardárselo, después de todo, llegado el momento lo sabría todo, según Shinji.

Así fue como el "Súper Hiyori Walker" de Hiyori terminó destrozado por culpa de Ichigo y su espada de madera, aun se preguntaban como lo había hecho, pero no hicieron nada para evitarlo.

Todos se dispusieron a tomar clases cuando la sádica de su profesora entro al aula con una sonrisa maniática.

* * *

Tienda Urahara

\- Kurosaki-sama, lo estaba esperando.

Afuera de una tienda de dulces tradicional se encontraba parado un hombre rubio, vestido con un kimono verde, pantalones verdes y un sombrero igual verde con rallas blancas cuya sombra caía en sus ojos haciendo imposible que se vieran a distancia, en una de sus manos cargaba un bastón y en la otra un abanico tradicional de papel con el que se cubría la boca dándole una apariencia un tanto enigmática.

\- Urahara, tenemos que hablar.

\- Me imagino de que se trata, pase por favor. Tessai ha preparado ya el té.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narración sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está, fumada, loca, con quizás muchas faltas de ortografía pero me pareció divertida publicarla XD

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MASIVO** por aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga/anime o están comenzando a verlo XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La cita.**

* * *

Estaban tomando su almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela Shinji, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro e Ichigo; era su lugar ideal, lejos del constante griterío que se formaba en el patio escolar, pero sobre todo, lejos del acoso por parte de las mujeres para Ichigo e Ishida, y es que estos primos tenían algo que llamaba la atención de las mujeres, era algo que los tenia fastidiados hasta el cansancio. Ichigo siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de matón e Ishida siempre serio e indiferente, aun no sabían que habían hecho para sufrir tanto acoso por parte de sus compañeras de escuela.

Se encontraban escuchando las quejas de Keigo sobre su poca vida amorosa que era según él, culpa de sus populares amigos, contando chistes sin sentido y llorando fingidamente porque ellos no se habían reído ya que lo ignoraban olímpicamente. Comentaban sobre la loca de la maestra entre ellos, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría una clase normal y cosas por el estilo.

En esas amenas platicas estaban cuando sonaron 3 móviles al mismo tiempo, y como si estuvieran coordinados, los dueños de los celulares vieron el mensaje a la vez. Ichigo y Uryuu estaban extrañados por el mensaje ya que procedía de un número desconocido para ellos, pero para Shinji no, así que cuando lo termino de leer guardo su móvil, mientras los primos intentaban comprender en su cabeza si se trataba de una broma.

El mensaje indicaba que tenían que ir ese mismo día a una dirección desconocida saliendo de las clases. Ninguno de los dos primos dijo algo, ya que no eran afines a compartir secretos. Sólo se limitaron a releer el mensaje y guardaron el móvil.

\- Shinji, creo que no podré ir contigo hoy, me llego un mensaje un tanto extraño y quiero ver de qué se trata.

\- No te preocupes por eso. Sólo puedo decirte que el momento ha llegado.

Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza concentrando su vista en su almuerzo, por fin tendría algunas respuestas que se habían comenzado a formar desde que conoció a Shinji.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo algo, ellos sabían que Kurosaki se iba de vez en cuando con Shinji a entrenar, pero nunca les había dicho la verdad, sabía que no le creerían, así que solo les dijo que entrenaba defensa personal. Lo que se les hizo extraño fueron las palabras de Shinji, ¿de qué momento estaban hablando? Realmente no se atrevieron a preguntar, sabían que no obtendrían nada de Ichigo más que una mirada fría.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, más específicamente en el "Hospital General de Karakura", en la oficina del director también sonó un móvil, igual tenia escrito la hora de la reunión y el lugar. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, leyó el mensaje y lo guardo.

El director sabía que este día tenía que llegar, pero no se imaginó que sería ese mismo día. En seguida canceló todas sus citas y reuniones de la tarde. Abrió uno de los cajones que tenía en su escritorio de caoba y saco una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz de 5 lados dibujada en la tapa y se puso a pensar como le diría la verdad a su hijo, sobre sus orígenes, sobre la muerte de su madre y su abuelo.

No se sentía capaz de hacerlo, en esos momentos necesitaba a su padre, él era mejor para tratar esos temas pero él ya no estaba, así que en vez de lamentarse, se puso a pensar la manera más fácil de hacer las cosas, sabía que el momento había llegado y aunque él no se lo dijera había alguien que si lo haría, estuviera él ahí o no. No dudaba ni un segundo que el maldito de su "primo" les había mandado el mensaje a ellos primero. Oh si, sabía cómo se las gastaba ese miserable de Isshin.

* * *

El almuerzo estaba por terminar y la mayoría se encontraban en el salón esperando a la loca de la maestra.

Orihime se encontraba platicando con Tatsuki sobre sus planes para conquistar a Ichigo y así poder declarársele y toda la vida que tenían por delante juntos. Tatsuki se limitaba a escuchar mientras se le formaba una gotita en la nuca, sabía que los planes de Orihime eran descabellados y que posiblemente no funcionaran, así como su idea de abrir un restaurante con sus propias recetas experimentales, pero le dijo a su amiga-hija que la forma más fácil es que se lo dijera directamente, ya que Ichigo es muy despistado y no se iba a dar cuenta si se lo decía de forma sutil.

Eso creía ella, lo que no sabía era que Ichigo en los últimos meses había desarrollado un agudo sentido de la percepción en lo que a temas de mujeres enamoradas se trataba, todo producto de pasar mucho tiempo con Lisa obligándolo a leer sus revistas "educativas", por lo menos algo bueno le dejo toda esa perversión a la que estuvo sometido durante semanas, ahora sabia como escaparse de sus "admiradoras psicóticas", evadir el tema o simplemente no romperles el corazón cruelmente.

Así que sí, Ichigo sabía que Inoue estaba enamorada de él, solo que él nunca la ha visto como mujer, siempre le había parecido un tanto extraña y ligeramente propensa a accidentes, sin mencionar de que cocinaba raro y misteriosamente sobrevivía para probar de nuevo sus "exóticas" recetas que podrían matar a cualquiera de una indigestión.

Más bien la consideraba una amiga por adición, ya que él era amigo de Tatsuki desde que tenían 6 años e Inoue es la mejor amiga de Tatsuki desde la secundaria, por extensión, su amiga, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Siempre la había visto así, él estaba consciente que Inoue tenía un cuerpo de infarto, si cantara bien podría ser una idol, pero no era de su tipo, no es que no le gustaran las mujeres, solo que ella no estaba hecha para él. Así que solo se limitaba a tratarla bien, como a una amiga.

Evitaba tener que quedarse a solas con ella mucho tiempo por dos buenas razones, la primera, no quería tener que probar la comida que preparaba, que según Tatsuki no sabía cómo le había hecho Orihime para sobrevivir comiéndola toda su vida y la segunda, y más importante, quería evitar que se armara de valor y le declarara sus sentimientos, ella era un tanto vulnerable a la idea de quedarse sola y no quería dañarla con una negativa.

Así que sí. Ichigo sabía que Inoue estaba enamorada de él, así como algunas compañeras su salón pero se hacia el despistado. Algo que había aprendido de los Vizard era a no mostrar todo el arsenal al enemigo. Para todo lo demás, seguía siendo un despistado nato, pero eso le ayudaba a mantener su reputación.

A punto estaba de sonar la campana que indicaba el final de la hora de descanso cuando entraron los 6 que se encontraban en la azotea, el primero en entrar fue Keigo, esperaba que sus plegarias a todos los dioses disponibles hubieran rendido frutos y que por lo menos una se abalanzara a él y se declarara su admiradora número uno, pero nada paso, así que se fue rodeado de un aura gris depresiva hacia su escritorio. Seguido de Mizuiro que estaba entretenido en su móvil.

Seguidos de Shinji que acababa de poner un paso en el salón e inmediatamente fue rodeado por 4 muchachas que intentaban tener un poco de su atención. Ichigo solo lo maldecía por lo bajo, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que disfrutara tanta atención y siguiera "vivo", solo llevaban un mes de clases y ya tenía admiradoras, de seguro que Hiyori no lo sabía. Y esa era la parte más divertida para Ichigo, asustar a Shinji.

Detrás de Shinji entraban Ichigo, Ishida y Chad, este último parecía guardaespaldas de los primos ya que era alto y musculoso, y aunque no lo fuera o no tuviera punto de comparación con su carácter amable, era algo que entre los tres habían decidido, así mantenían alejadas a las "admiradoras psicóticas" que tenían, ya que parecía que después de la hora del almuerzo se ponían más eufóricas de lo habitual y temían por sus vidas. Chad era amigo de Ichigo desde la secundaria. Se habían hecho una promesa y siempre que se necesitara, se cumpliría.

La campana ya había sonado. La profesora entro al salón y pidió silencio. Justo antes de que la profesora pasara lista Shinji levanto la mano pidiendo permiso para ir a la enfermería alegando que se sentía mal del estómago. La profesora le dio el permiso para salir y desapareció a todas carreras por el pasillo. Después de eso, ya no se volvió a ver a Shinji en la escuela en el resto de la clase. Ichigo no se preocupó, puesto que le mando un mensaje a diciendo que lo vería más tarde, que pronto todo tendría sentido.

Francamente Ichigo ya se estaba hartando de tanto secretismo ese día, primero su papá y su extraña actitud en la mañana, que pese a que haya sido un lapsus fue igual de extraña, luego el mensaje citándolo en un lugar que desconocía y por ultimo Shinji desapareciendo como si nada. Algo definitivamente iba extraño ese día.

* * *

Era la hora de la salida, las admiradoras psicóticas estaban siguiendo "sigilosamente" a los primos pero un amago de Chad de voltear hizo que se dispersaran por los rincones de la escuela. Iban recorriendo las calles de Karakura cuando Chad se despidió de ellos dejándolos solos.

\- Kurosaki ¿hacia dónde te diriges? Este no es el camino a tu casa.

\- No es algo que te importe, tengo que ir a un lugar. Y por lo que veo, este tampoco es el camino hacia tu casa.

Si, ellos caminaban un tramo juntos y luego se separaban, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, pero esa tarde no se habían separado, así que…

\- "¿Un lugar?" – Pensó Ishida – Kurosaki ¿Qué decía el mensaje que te llego esta tarde?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora investigas mi vida privada? – dijo levantando un ceja con una mueca burlona.

\- No seas idiota Kurosaki, no me interesa tu vida privada, por si no te habías dado cuenta el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo. ¿O es que tener un club de fans ya se te ha subido a la cabeza? – dijo esto último regresando la sonrisa burlona a su primo.

Oh si, molestarse mutuamente cuando nadie conocido estaba cerca era el pan nuestro de cada día, después de todo, Ichigo no era el único que tenía que mantener una reputación.

\- ¿Se te olvida que no soy el único con un club de fans? – más burlas

\- ¡Tú sabes bien que no lo pedí! No andaba por ahí diciendo ¡soy la octava maravilla del mundo, admírenme! – Dijo molesto – ¿Me vas a decir que decía el mensaje sí o no?

\- ¡Yo no andaba presumiendo nada! ¡Y tampoco pedí un grupo de mujeres desesperadas siguiéndome a todos lados en la escuela! – Dijo resignado a su suerte – el mensaje decía: _te veo en el almacén Urahara hoy a las 4pm_…

\- Ya veo, a mí también me llego ese mensaje, junto con la dirección. – Dijo pensando un poco – A Shinji también le llego un mensaje al mismo tiempo y después desapareció de la escuela. ¿Qué piensas que fue?

\- Él me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que pronto todo tendría sentido – dijo sopesando las palabras.

\- ¿Qué todo tendría sentido pronto? ¿A qué se referiría? ¿Al hecho de que podamos ver fantasmas?

Ishida Uryuu también podía ver fantasmas, también poseía reiatsu, solo que a él su abuelo antes de morir le enseñó cómo controlarlo. Fue lo único que le pudo enseñar, él sabía que había más, pero su abuelo siempre le dijo que era su padre el que le explicaría todo. Por eso, cuando recibió el mensaje decidió ir a ver, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ir. Ahora que Ichigo le dijo sobre el mensaje de Shinji antes de desaparecer terminó de convencerse que tenía que ir.

También sabia del entrenamiento de su primo con los Vizards, Ichigo se lo había confesado una vez que él le encaro por el cambio repentino en su presencia y su forma de ser, también su físico cambio, parecía más musculoso de lo que era y tenía mejores reflejos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

Ichigo le conto sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Shinji con todos los detalles y lo único que le pudo decir Ishida era que estuviera con cuidado. En el fondo sabia porque su primo había aceptado. Poder. Poder para proteger a su familia.

\- La verdad no lo sé, por eso quiero ir, algo me dice que tengo que ir.

\- Si, a mí también.

Caminaron en silencio lo que quedaba del camino metidos en sus propios pensamientos, preparándose para lo que fueran a escuchar de algún desconocido.

* * *

No fue difícil dar con el lugar indicado con el mapa que mandaron en el mensaje. Llegaron a una pequeña tienda que tenía un letrero que rezaba "Almacén Urahara", en la puerta corrediza del lugar se encontraba un gato negro con los ojos amarillos que los miraba fijamente. Sin más, alzo una pata y la movió de una manera que pareciera una invitación a entrar y luego desapareció por la puerta dentro de la tienda.

Los muchachos se quedaron extrañados por el movimiento del gato, pero decidieron entrar. La tienda a simple vista era como cualquier tienda vieja de dulces, con estantes repletos de mercancía que era cubierta por una fina capa de polvo y cajas estivadas pegadas a la pared de lo que parecía ser más mercancía, se notaba a distancia que era una fachada.

El extraño gato negro se encontraba sentado en la puerta que daba al interior de la casa. Los observaba con curiosidad, volvió a repetir el gesto anterior con la pata y se dispuso a entrar solo que esta vez se quedó quieto hasta que vio que los muchachos empezaron a andar hacia él, cuando noto que estaban por detenerse empezó a caminar; era como un pequeño guía de turistas, los guiaba por la casa hasta que llego a una puerta que estaba cerrada y se sentó ahí, como esperando a que abrieran la puerta.

No pasó más de un minuto hasta que la puerta se abrió. Salió un hombre con un kimono verde y un sombrero verde a rallas blancas cuya sombra cubría sus ojos, en una mano cargaba un abanico de papel con el que cubría su boca y con la otra levanto al gato negro.

\- Yoruichi-san veo que te has encontrado con nuestros invitados, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo – dijo el hombre con una voz jovial y divertida, luego se dirigió a los muchachos.

\- Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san, pasen por favor, los estábamos esperando. El té ya está listo. – Luego se dirigió hacia dentro de la habitación cargando al gato y dejando la puerta libre para que los muchachos pasaran.

Al pasar por la puerta lo que vieron los dejó sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿PAPÁ?! – fue lo que gritaron los muchachos al unísono.

En la habitación de encontraban Kurosaki Isshin e Ishida Ryuken sentados en el piso sobre unos cojines, tomando el té cómodamente como si nada. Ishida Ryuken era el padre de Uryuu, tenía el pelo gris y usaba lentes, era como una versión adulta de Uryuu.

\- ¡Oí, no se olviden de mí!

\- ¿Shinji? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un confundido Ichigo.

\- Te dije que todo se resolvería a su tiempo, y al parecer, ya es tiempo. – dijo el aludido.

\- Papá ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto Uryuu.

\- Viejo… habla de una vez ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- ¡jojo! Están aquí porque ya es hora de que sepan la verdad – dijo Urahara con una sonrisa divertida escondida por su abanico mientras la sombra de su sombrero cubría completamente sus ojos – la verdad de quienes son ustedes. La verdad detrás de toda su vida. La verdad sobre su origen.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Fue la respuesta de los dos jóvenes.

\- Ichigo, siéntate – Dijo Isshin señalando un par de cojines acomodados para ellos – tú también Uryuu.

Los jóvenes procedieron a sentarse, aun no salían de la sorpresa de ver a sus padres en ese lugar y de las palabras que les había dicho el tendero. Acabándose de sentar Ichigo, el gato al que Urahara había llamado Yoruichi se fue a acomodar en las piernas de este, intento espantarlo pero la mirada que le dedico el felino hizo que desistiera de su propósito y lo dejo estar.

\- Kurosaki-san trata con cuidado a Yoruichi-san, ella es una gran amiga mía. – Dijo el tendero

\- ¿Una amiga? ¡Pero si es un gato!

\- ¡jojo! No es un gato.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Más tarde te explico eso, primero lo primero. Están aquí porque según lo que me ha explicado Kurosaki-sama hoy tuviste un sueño peculiar. ¿Podrías decirme de que se trataba?

\- ¿Van a hablar de los sueños de Kurosaki? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? – pregunto Uryuu ligeramente molesto.

\- Tienes que ver y mucho, así que guarda silencio y escucha con atención que para nosotros no es fácil hablar de esto. – Respondió Ryuken.

Uryuu se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su padre y decidió callar. Mientras Ichigo se encontraba anonadado por saber que la cabra loca de su padre había comentado ese estúpido sueño del cual ya no se acordaba con alguien desconocido.

\- Viejo ¿cómo te atreviste a contarle algo así a un desconocido que usa sandalias?

\- No hagas tanto escándalo hijo y cuéntale a Urahara – dijo Isshin de una manera calmada que hizo dudar a Ichigo si ese era su padre.

Después de pensarlo un poco finalmente dijo – Escuchaba una voz distorsionada, como si dos personas estuvieran hablando al mismo tiempo en completa sincronía, me decían que me despertara y… y querían que dijera su nombre.

Todos los presentes se le habían quedado viendo a Ichigo en completo silencio, incluso el gato. Urahara e Isshin parecía que estaban sopesando algo implícito en la información que dio el muchacho, Ryuken solo volvió a su té, Shinji parecía aburrido de estar ahí y Uryuu e Ichigo no comprendían nada.

\- Después de todo, ya es el tiempo. – Dijo finalmente Urahara. – Primero te contaré lo que somos – dijo señalando a Shinji, Isshin, al gato y a él mismo – Nosotros somos…

… Shinigamis.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narración sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está, fumada, loca, con quizás muchas faltas de ortografía pero me pareció divertida publicarla XD

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MASIVO** por aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga/anime o están comenzando a verlo XD

**Gracias a los que comentaron! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Los Shinigamis.**

* * *

\- ¿Shinigamis? O sea ¿Dioses de la muerte?

\- ¡Exacto Kurosaki-san! – dijo alegremente el tendero – Nosotros venimos de un lugar llamado "La Sociedad de Almas", aquí le dicen "el cielo", nosotros somos los encargados de llevar a las almas que quedan vagando en la tierra a la S.A., son las almas que normalmente ven ustedes – dijo señalando a los primos – nosotros los llamamos "plus"; también nos encargamos de purificar a los "hollows" que son esas mismas almas que se quedaron en la tierra encadenadas a lugares o personas, que invadidos por la tristeza o la soledad pierden su corazón; pierden su forma humana y se transforman en monstruos que atacan indiscriminadamente a las almas o a las personas que emanan reiatsu tratando de llenar el espacio dejado por su corazón; su corazón perdido deja un hueco en el pecho y se transforma en una mascara de hueso blanca que cubre su verdadero rostro. – Finalizó.

\- Así que… ustedes son dioses de la muerte… vienen de un lugar llamado la sociedad de almas y se encargan de cuidar de las almas que quedan varadas en la tierra de unos monstruos que las devoran…

\- ¡Exacto Kurosaki-san! Veo que has comprendido bien – dijo emocionado el tendero.

\- ¡Eso y mi trasero! ¿Cómo pretenden que yo les crea algo así? Vámonos Ishida, estos dos fumaron algo nuevo hoy. – Dijo molesto el peli naranjo. Ichigo levanto a su primo, estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Isshin habló.

\- Ichigo – dijo seriamente – siéntate, te lo vamos a demostrar. Urahara, dame un gikongan y dile a Tessai que ponga una barrera, no quiero que nos detecten.

\- ¡Hai Kurosaki-sama! – Dijo alegremente el aludido – Pero recuerde, solo dispone de poco tiempo, aun sigue atado a él, por lo menos hasta que el muchacho lo controle.

\- Eso ya lo se así que pásame el gikongan, que el cabeza dura de mi hijo no nos va a creer si no lo ve con sus propios ojos, fue lo mismo con Hirako, tuvo que ponerse su mascara para que le creyera – dijo todo esto antes de que Urahara fuera a avisarle a Tessai.

\- Espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes lo de Shinji? – dijo mientras se sentaban los primos de nuevo.

\- Porque yo le pedí que te entrenara, yo no puedo hacerlo, estoy atado por algo que hay dentro de ti y que consume gran parte de mi energía. – Dijo poniéndose se pie.

\- ¿Cómo que hay algo dentro de mi? – pregunto confundido

\- Si, algo muy fuerte que tienes que aprender a controlar, pero te lo explicaremos después. Primero tienes que saber como llego ahí – dijo Isshin antes de salir de su cuerpo.

Urahara regresó a la habitación, tomo su bastón y lo apunto al pecho de Isshin. De un golpe expulso el alma de este que se encontraba en su cuerpo. La persona que apareció dejo sin palabras a Ichigo. Era un muchacho que no pasaba de los 25 años, cabello negro en puntas despeinado sin barba, vestido con un hakama negro, un haori blanco con el número 10 dentro de un rombo dibujado en la espalda, sandalias tradicionales y una katana sujeta a su cintura.

\- ¿Papá? – pregunto un sorprendido Ichigo al ver a su padre rejuvenecido.

\- Así es, nosotros los Shinigamis no envejecemos al ritmo de una persona viva, al ser almas vivimos siglos y tardamos en envejecer; 20 años humanos podrían ser como un año para nosotros en cuestiones de apariencia, y ni eso. Siempre depende de cada uno y el poder que tengas, mientras más poder tengas más lento envejecerás. El cuerpo que ves ahí – dijo señalando a su cuerpo – es un gigai.

\- ¿Gigai? – dijo Ichigo confundido.

\- Es un cuerpo falso que utilizamos los Shinigamis cuando nos quedamos por un periodo largo en la tierra. El mío esta diseñado de tal manera que no proyecte mi verdadera apariencia, sino que aparente el paso del tiempo. Para que me entiendas, que envejezca como un humano normal.

\- Kurosaki-sama, ya es hora de que regrese al gigai, recuerde el limite.

\- Ya. Espero que haya sido suficiente hijo mío. – y diciendo esto regreso a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Todos ustedes son iguales? ¡¿Incluso el gato?! – pregunto Ichigo algo sorprendido, ya estaba empezando a asimilar la información, después de todo, sabia que Shinji era diferente, no se imaginaba que su papá también lo fuera.

\- ¡jojo! Te dije que no era un gato. – Dijo Urahara divertido –Yoruichi-san ¿podrías transformarte ya? Aquí tengo tu ropa – dijo señalando unas prendas apiladas en una mesa.

El gato se levanto del cojín donde estaba, ya que desde que Ichigo se levanto la primera vez se acomodo en un cojín que había para él desde un principio. Si para el pobre de Ichigo fue un shock ver el alma de su padre salir como si fuera 15 años mas joven, lo que vería ahorita lo iba a dejar medio muerto. El gato se empezó a transformar en una hermosa mujer de piel morena, ojos amarillos y cabello morado oscuro.

Los muchachos apenas vieron que se encontraba desnuda se taparon los ojos, estaban rojos de la vergüenza y un pequeño hilo de sangre se asomaba por sus narices, en cambio la mujer parecía satisfecha con la reacción. Tomo su ropa y se la puso ahí mismo. Nadie de los demás hombres pareció inmutarse, como si fuera natural para ellos verla así.

\- ¡ja! Siempre es la misma reacción, es tan divertido. Ya pueden mirar. – Dijo la mujer cuando ya se encontraba vestida.

\- ¿Qué te pasa vieja loca? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso en público? ¿Qué no se supone que eras un gato? – dijo Ichigo exaltado, después de todo, seguía siendo un niño. Uryuu en seguida recobro la compostura limpiándose la nariz aunque su mente seguía hecha un caos con tanta información.

\- Era necesario para que me creyeras, por lo que he visto hasta ahorita, pareces no creer nada hasta que no lo vez con tus propios ojos, yo solo me ahorre las palabras. – dijo divertida la mujer.

\- Maldita – dijo el muchacho por lo bajo.

\- ¡jojo! Kurosaki-san te dije que no era un gato – dijo el tendero divertido pero súbitamente cambio su expresión a una seria – y nosotros junto con los Vizards somos Shinigamis exiliados. Escuchen con atención, porque esta es la historia de nuestras vidas, la historia que los hace a ustedes lo que son ahorita y posiblemente, la historia que les dará un motivo para luchar.

Todo esto comenzó hace 120 años…

**_Flash Back_**

Oficina del capitán. 2º. Escuadrón. Gotei 13.

\- Vamos Kisuke, no querrás llegar tarde a tu envestidura de capitán.

\- Pero Yoruichi-san, se supone que a lo que voy es a la prueba de la capitanía.

\- Yo se bien que te quedaras con el puesto Kisuke.

\- Yoruichi-sama no puedo creer que confíe en él para algo así, es un vago, un flojo y gasta el dinero del escuadrón en gustos personales. Es más, aquí tengo un informe detallado de sus actividades en estos 3 días. – dijo Sui Feng, una muchacha de complexión menuda, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y vestida de ninja, la cual le entrego una carpeta con el reporte que había hecho.

Yoruichi tomo el reporte y empezó a hojearlo, se detenía en algunas partes y luego miraba a Kisuke de reojo con una mirada desaprobatoria, Sui Feng sonreía ante tales miradas, sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo investigando al tercer oficial, solo esperaba que la capitana terminara de leer para que reprendiera al tercer oficial y así evitar que se volviera capitán. Eso y que ya no sean tan amigos, Sui Feng sentía que no era una buena compañía para alguien se sangre noble como su capitana.

Al terminar de leerlo, se quedó mirando seria a Kisuke con una mirada desaprobatoria. Sui Feng estaba en el paraíso hasta que Yoruichi habló.

\- Kisuke, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, ¿Cómo es posible que compraras un frasco gigante de dulces tradicionales y no me trajeras ni uno? – regañó divertida.

\- ¡jojo Yoruichi-san! Pero si le deje medio frasco en su escritorio ayer ¿no me diga que ya se los acabo?

\- ¡Ah! ¿Tú los dejaste ahí? Entonces te disculpo, es más, encárgale al vendedor una caja entera de esos dulces, la verdad estaban muy buenos. Por cierto, todo esto que dice aquí ¿Lo hiciste?

\- Si Yoruichi-san, pero afortunadamente pudimos dar con el rastro de los desertores gracias a mis contactos y a unas cuantas botellas de sake, en estos momentos están siendo trasladados al nido de gusanos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Kisuke, tan buen oficial como siempre. – Dijo llena de orgullo.

Sui Feng estaba anonadada ¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Se enojo por unos dulces? ¿En que momento atraparon a los desertores? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo siguiente que dijo su capitana.

\- Sui Feng no sabía que estabas enamorada de Kisuke – dijo en tono burlón mientras el mencionado se ponía sonrosado de la pena.

\- Yo… no… ¿Cómo?... jamás… Yoruichi-sama, no estoy enamorada de ese bueno para nada. – dijo indignada.

\- ¿Cómo de que no? Si esto que me acabas de entregar es un perfecto informe minuto a minuto de las actividades de Kisuke durante 3 días ¿Cómo no vas a estar enamorada? – mas risas.

\- Yoruichi-sama no es lo que parece – dijo entre sollozos de derrota.

\- Bueno, como veo que te gusta Kisuke, me vas a acompañar a las pruebas de capitanía de él, se supone que solo los capitanes y el candidato pueden ir, pero contigo haré una excepción, eso de ser yo tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

Sala de juntas de los capitanes. 1r. escuadrón.

\- Los he reunido aquí para presentarles al nuevo capitán del 12vo Escuadrón. Pasa por favor. – dijo un hombre de apariencia mayor, con una larga barba sujeta por cintas moradas, con un haori blanco con el numero 1 dentro del logo del Gotei 13 en su espalda.

Todos los capitanes se encontraban formados en dos filas a los costados de la sala, estaban expectantes ante el nuevo miembro de los capitanes. Se abrió la puerta y dejo ver al ex tercer oficial del 2º escuadrón vestido con su hakama negro de Shinigami y un haori blanco con el numero 12 dentro del logo del Gotei 13 en la espalda. Con pasos firmes se adentro en la sala e hizo una reverencia.

\- El es Urahara Kisuke – dijo el mismo hombre que habló al principio – el fue patrocinado por la capitana del 2º escuadrón y por el capitán de 5º escuadrón, fue el único que reunió los requisitos satisfactoriamente de entre todos los aspirantes ayer durante la prueba. Bienvenido como capitán.

* * *

En algún punto en un bosque del Rukongai muy entrada la madrugada.

\- ¡Oí! Llegaste temprano.

\- Me escabullí de mi escuadrón y me fui a la mansión antes, mi teniente hizo una fiesta de sake y esta ebria hasta las narices. Salí de ahí con la excusa de buscar algo en mi escuadrón que había olvidado ¿Y tú, porque llegaste temprano?

\- Fue el cambio de guardia de la mansión y aproveche para escaparme.

\- ¿Tan maniática es tu teniente? – pregunto divertido.

\- ¡Siguió a Kisuke por 3 días enteros tratando de demostrar que no era apto para ser capitán!

\- Pues si, es algo maniática. Espero que los demás lleguen pronto. – dijo mirando al cielo.

Silencio.

\- Shiba-sama, Yoruichi-san – saludó el nuevo capitán a sus homólogos del 10º y 2º escuadrón respectivamente.

\- Oí Kisuke ¿Por qué llegas tarde? – preguntó la capitana.

\- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto Isshin.

\- Aquí estamos – dijo Shinji con su peculiar sonrisa, acompañado de su teniente.

\- Shihouin-sama, Shiba-sama, Urahara-sama – saludo el muchacho de cabellera marrón y lentes. Aizen Sousuke, el teniente de Hirako Shinji, capitán del 5º escuadrón. Los mencionados asintieron levemente.

\- Bien Urahara, explícanos de que va todo esto – dijo Isshin.

\- hai Shiba-sama. Primero que nada, tengo que decirles que he estado trabajando en secreto con el teniente Aizen, es sobre un proyecto llamado "Hogyoku". Para eso forme el buro de desarrollo tecnológico. Para poder trabajar a gusto en mis proyectos. El teniente Aizen comparte mis ideales sobre mejorar la capacidad de los Shinigamis y ha sido muy entusiasta en el proyecto.

\- Y… ¿se podría saber de que se trata Kisuke? – preguntó con curiosidad la capitana.

\- Lo que nosotros buscamos es traspasar la barrera que divide a los Shinigamis de los hollows, obtener su poder para nuestro beneficio, y así hacer más fuertes nuestras filas.- Dijo emocionado el nuevo capitán.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso Kisuke?

\- Si Yoruichi-san, en teoría, por eso estamos investigando los efectos de la "Hogyoku".

\- Aizen ¿Qué opinas de esto? – pregunto el capitán Shiba.

\- Shiba-sama, al estar investigando en el tema y con el trabajo que he realizado con el capitán Urahara he encontrado que bajo ciertas circunstancias, un Shinigami podría traspasar la barrera que lo separa de un hollow y obtener sus poderes, no solo haría al Shinigami más resistente en la batalla, sino que también obtendría varias técnicas propias de los hollows, claro, en teoría ya que no lo hemos probado aun en almas.

\- Lo que nos lleva a otra cuestión – dijo Shinji – ¿En que almas van a probarlo?

\- Exacto – dijo Urahara – por eso los reunimos, quería saber si les agrada esta idea.

\- ¿Nos vas a usar a nosotros como conejillos de indias? – pregunto Isshin.

\- No Shiba-sama – dijo Aizen – queremos hacerlos parte del proyecto. Que nos ayuden a completarlo, y que cubran nuestras espaldas los días de la purga para tener en donde probar esto. Como saben, a cada escuadrón se le asigna un sector para purgar el exceso de almas para mantener el balance, queremos que nos permitan usar ese día para experimentar.

\- No queremos hacer esto público aun, no sabemos como lo tomaría el capitán comandante si se enterara. Queremos terminarlo antes para así mostrar los resultados – dijo Urahara – entonces ¿Nos van a ayudar?

Urahara y Aizen sabían que si ellos se negaban igual no dirían nada. Si ellos aceptaban, tendrían a un poderoso aliado.

\- ¿Qué ganaremos con esto? –Pregunto Shinji.

\- Ser parte de esta nueva empresa y ser de los primeros en conocer sus avances capitán.

\- Entonces… cuenten conmigo – dijo Shinji – esto parece prometedor.

\- Conmigo también – dijo Isshin – un poco de entretenimiento extra no estaría tan mal.

\- Claro Kisuke – dijo Yoruichi – sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

\- Entonces necesitan saber esto – dijo Aizen – mi espada se llama Kyoka Suigetsu, su poder es la completa hipnosis, domina todos los sentidos, la vista, el tacto, el olfato, el gusto, el oído, todo. Puede hacer que creas que estas en un campo se rosas con el mas exquisito aroma cuando en realidad te estas hundiendo en un pestilente pantano. Es una espada muy poderosa y singular.

Con solo que vean una vez la liberación quedaran atados a ella para siempre, jamás distinguirán si es realidad o no lo que ven. La única forma de evitar eso es tocando la espada mientras la libero. Solo así evitaran caer en la hipnosis.

\- En verdad es una espada poderosa – dijo Shinji – y… ¿que pretendes hacer con ella?

\- Hacer que ustedes sean inmunes a la hipnosis. Así podría cubrirles las espaldas en alguna emergencia relacionada con el tema de la "Hogyoku" y nadie sospecharía nada. Primero que nada, necesito que pongan una de sus manos en la hoja de mi zanpakuto – mientras decía eso, desenfundaba su katana y la tendía delante de ellos – después, necesito que viertan un poco de su reiatsu dentro de ella – los cuatro capitanes concentraron su reiatsu en la mano en que sostenían la zanpakuto y este fue absorbido por la espada – ahora para terminar, no suelten la espada, si la sueltan mientras la libero quedaran bajo la hipnosis y entonces no podre hacer nada para revertirlo.

Quebranta. Kyoka Suigetsu.

* * *

En la mansión Shiba.

\- ¿Has hablado con Unohana sobre esto? – pregunto lleno de sorpresa.

\- Claro, pienso que necesitamos un medico que nos ayude en caso de que algo salga mal, y francamente, ella es la mejor.

\- ¿Y como la convenciste de que se uniera a la causa?

\- Fácil. Le prometí un oponente realmente fuerte, que ayudara a calmar un poco su sed de sangre. – Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia Yoruichi – hoy Aizen le mostrara a Kyoka.

* * *

Reunión de capitanes. 1r escuadrón.

\- El problema se esta extendiendo, antes solo eran almas de los habitantes del Rukongai, ahora son almas de los Shinigamis, necesito que un escuadrón se haga cargo de investigar lo sucedido – dijo el capitán comandante.

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos Soutaicho. – dijo el capitán de la 9ª división.

\- Esta bien, necesito que averigüen que es lo que esta pasando, este es el 5to reporte de almas desaparecidas este mes y no quiero que ocurra nada que podamos lamentar – dijo el anciano.

\- Hai, soutaicho. Vamos Mashiro.

* * *

En algún punto del bosque del Rukongai. Una lucha contra un hollow se estaba terminando.

\- Esto se esta saliendo de control, tenemos que contactar a la 12va división. Mashiro, envía a alguien, que Kisuke venga rápido

* * *

Oficinas del 13vo escuadrón.

\- Entonces Kaien-kun ¿aceptas ser mi teniente?

\- ¡Claro capitán Ukitake! – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

\- Tu tío estará muy orgulloso cuando se entere.

* * *

Cuarteles de la 12va división. Oficina del capitán.

\- Hiyori, esta noche vamos a probar el Hogyoku. ¿Segura que quieren someterse a esto?

\- ¡que si pelado! Los demás están de acuerdo.

\- Capitán Urahara, teniente Sarugaki. Mensaje urgente del noveno escuadrón. – interrumpió un mensajero.

\- Pasa.

\- Capitán Urahara, la teniente Kuna pide que se unan a la investigación sobre las almas desaparecidas. Los esperan en el punto 5200 del bosque del Rukongai.

\- Gracias, puedes retirarte. Ahora mismo envío a alguien. – dijo el capitán en un tono serio despidiendo al mensajero.

\- Parece que la trampa funcionó pelado. – Dijo la teniente cuando se encontraban solos.

\- Eso parece. Vamos, apresúrate a alcanzarlos, a estas alturas el hollow experimental debe de haber neutralizado al resto del equipo de Kensei, cuando eso pasara Mashiro enviaría al mensajero pidiendo ayuda. – Dijo seriamente el capitán – Cuando todos estén ahí, Aizen activaría el terreno preparado y empezara la "Hollowificación". Yo llegare antes de que termine.

\- Esta bien pelado, nos vemos allá. – dijo Hiyori mientras desaparecía por la puerta principal.

_Se solicita la presencia de todos los capitanes en la sala de juntas, reunión de emergencia. A todos los capitanes se les solicita su presentarse de inmediato. _– sonó la voz de alarma en la oficina.

\- Bien, parece que el momento ha llegado. – dijo mientras caminaba al primer escuadrón.

* * *

Sala de juntas del 1er escuadrón. Reunión de emergencia.

\- Parece que el enemigo es más poderoso de lo que imaginábamos, ha neutralizado a todos los que fueron con el capitán (Kensei) Muguruma, y no sabemos nada de este ni de su teniente desde el mensaje donde pedían refuerzos. Necesito que vaya un equipo para ver lo que pasa y traerlos a salvo.

\- Yo voy soutacho, acabo de mandar a mi teniente ahí, la teniente (Mashiro) Kuna nos pidió ayuda y mandé a mi teniente, no la puedo dejar ahí… – dijo Urahara al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Capitán Urahara – llamo la capitana del 2do escuadrón – compórtate. Si confías en tu teniente no hagas esto. Ella podrá salir con bien de esta misión.

\- Yo iré – se ofreció el capitán del 3er escuadrón.

\- También yo – dijo el del 5to.

\- Y yo – el del 7mo.

\- Yo iré también – interrumpió una muchacha de lentes en la reunión.

\- ¡Lisa-chan! No deberías de estar aquí, esta es una reunión de capitanes – dijo el capitán de la octava.

\- Lo siento capitán, soy curiosa par naturaleza.

\- Capitán Kyoraku, ¿que significa esto? – preguntó el capitán comandante.

\- Lo siento soutaicho, no pude evitar que ella se escapara. – Dijo el capitán algo nervioso.

\- Bueno, no importa, el equipo que irá a rescatar a los que queden con vida son: Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi (Rose), Lisa Yadomaru y Hachigen Ushoda. – Al decir esto el comandante se abrió la puerta principal y entraron dos hombres vestidos con túnicas diferentes a los de los Shinigamis. Todos los capitanes voltearon a ver a los que se encontraban en la puerta. Uno era alto y moreno con una túnica morada y el otro era corpulento y con el cabello rosa, usaba una túnica verde.

\- Hachigen Ushoda, se le encomienda esta misión al ser el teniente de la división de kido, confío en sus habilidades si se presenta algún problema – volvió a hablar el comandante refiriéndose al hombre de pelo rosa.

\- Hai, soutaicho – se limitó a contestar. Y se unió a los integrantes del escuadrón de búsqueda.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narración sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está, fumada, loca, con quizás muchas faltas de ortografía pero me pareció divertida publicarla XD

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MASIVO** por aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga/anime o están comenzando a verlo XD

**Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que le dan Follow o Favorito! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El exilio.**

* * *

Cerca de la mansión Shihouin. Un par de hombres iba caminando cubiertos por unas capas negras con capuchas que ocultaban el reiatsu. Uno más alto que el otro. Sus rostros y cabezas se encontraban cubiertos por las capuchas. Se dirigían a paso presuroso hacía la dirección donde se encontraba el grupo de ayuda.

* * *

En la mansión Shiba se encontraban reunidos Kaien, Isshin y Yoruichi. Estaban esperando noticias de Aizen y Urahara. Sabían que debían estar alejados de la situación, por alguna emergencia que se presentara, si algo salía mal ellos serían el plan de emergencia y rescate. Se encontraban hablando de la situación de emergencia en el que se encontraba el Seireitei, del supuesto enemigo y del próximo nombramiento de Kaien en teniente.

No querían alertar sospechas, tenían que confiar en que todo iba a salir bien. Además de que Yoruichi sabía que su teniente se encontraba cuidándola desde la sombras. Era su pupila, si. Pero no podía depositar en ella este peso tan grande, la estimaba demasiado como para arrastrarla a un destino incierto en busca del poder. En determinado momento Yoruichi se paró y se despidió de todos. Se fue como si nada a su mansión. No había necesidad de levantar sospechas.

* * *

El equipo de búsqueda se encontraba corriendo por el bosque del Rukongai para reunirse con Kensei, Mashiro y Hiyori que se encontraban esperando. Al llegar ahí se encontraron que la capitana Unohana estaba con ellos platicando amenamente.

\- Capitana Unohana ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en su escuadrón? – dijo ligeramente turbada Lisa.

\- No se preocupen, recuerden que soy el equipo médico y solo estaba revisando los signos vitales de sus compañeros, y por supuesto, también revisare los suyos antes de que llegue el teniente Aizen, queremos que todo esté bien antes de comenzar, no queremos algún accidente ¿o sí? – preguntó amablemente la capitana pero con una sonrisa que no dejaba opción a replica.

La capitana procedió a revisar a cada uno de los voluntarios que habían llegado. El teniente Aizen llegó justo cuando ésta estaba terminando de revisar a Hachigen. Al verlo ahí la capitana saludó cordialmente y desapareció con un shumpo rumbo a las oficinas del cuarto escuadrón.

\- Hola a todos – saludó Aizen – ya saben por lo que vinieron, solo les tengo que explicar en qué consiste el método de la hollowificación. Para poder traspasar la barrera que existe entre los hollows y los Shinigamis, primero tienen que volverse un hollow y regresar vivos. – Explicó – El hogyoku hará que dentro de ustedes se forme un hollow, tienen que derrotarlo dentro de su mundo interior para evitar que se apodere de su cuerpo, al hacer eso, su hollow interno se postrará ante ustedes y podrán usar sus poderes. – Dijo – Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, la forma de vencer a su hollow depende de ustedes. – Finalizó.

En ese momento aparecieron los hombres encapuchados. Eran Urahara y Tessai que llegaron para poner en marcha el Hogyoku y colocar una barrera que evitara que el Seireitei sintiera la presencia de tantos hollows juntos. Todos se colocaron alrededor de Aizen que sostenía la esfera azulada, él le había pedido a Urahara que lo dejara hacerlo y este se lo permitió ya que él conocía tan bien el proyecto como el mismo Urahara. Tessai colocó la barrera alrededor del terreno destinado y Aizen activo el Hogyoku.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se empezó a tornar pesado, todos y cada uno de los voluntarios fueron cayendo inconscientes en el piso debido a la gran energía que emanaba de la esfera.

Pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando les empezó a salir una masa blanca de la boca que empezaba a cubrirles el rostro junto con un grito tan desgarrador y violento a la vez que parecía que les estaban destrozando el cuerpo. La hollowificación había comenzado.

Algo salió mal.

Al estarse librando la batalla en el mundo interno de los voluntarios, el hollow que se había formado en ellos empezó a exteriorizarse y comenzó a atacar a todo aquel que emanara reiatsu. Carecían de raciocinio y emociones. Solo instinto. Se empezaron a atacar entre ellos mismos buscando devorarse. Tessai intentó atarlos con varios hechizos kido pero la gran energía y poder que tenían lo hacía imposible, rompían las ataduras. No podían continuar de esa manera, si seguían así todos iban a terminar muertos. No quedó más opción que utilizar las artes prohibidas en el kido.

Así Tessai congeló el espacio-tiempo de los voluntarios y los teletransportó a las barracas del 12vo escuadrón. Aizen estaba ahí con ellos, sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero no se imaginó que fueran incontrolables, la mayoría de las pruebas que se habían hecho eran con habitantes del Rukongai y no poseían tanto nivel espiritual como un capitán o un teniente; por lo general terminaban convertidos en hollows y eran exterminados por ellos mismos.

Urahara despidió a Aizen, le dijo que se fuera a su escuadrón y que actuara normal, que él se iba a encargar de intentar arreglar el problema en que estaban metidos utilizando la Hogyoku. Aizen se fue. Llegó a su habitación del 5to escuadrón aun siendo de noche y procurando que nadie lo viera, había dejado a Kyoka simulando ser él y nadie sospecharía. Sabía que Urahara iba a poder arreglarlo. Él tenía que poder hacerlo. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, deseo haber investigado más pero ya no se podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que todo se arreglara.

Urahara y Tessai pasaron toda la noche arreglando el problema. Tessai había mantenido el tiempo congelado para sus compañeros. Tiempo, eso era lo que más necesitaban. Debían darle tiempo en su mundo interno para que terminaran la batalla mientras Urahara se centraba de uno en uno para ayudarlo.

Parecía que todo había salido bien. Terminaron cuando la mañana estaba comenzando. Los voluntarios se encontraban estables, al parecer ya habían terminado su batalla interior. Solo faltaba que despierten. Urahara decidió darse un respiro y salir al jardín.

Grave error. Alguien los había visto y los estaba esperando con el grupo de operaciones secretas fuera de su escuadrón.

* * *

Una mariposa del infierno llego a las oficinas de los capitanes del 10mo, 2do y 4to escuadrón y a los aposentos del futuro teniente del 13vo escuadrón con un mensaje urgente.

* * *

Central 46. Juicio de Urahara y Tsukabishi (Tessai).

\- Urahara Kisuke. Se le acusa de cometer alta traición en contra del Gotei 13 y de sus compañeros Shinigamis al intentar transformarlos en hollows como parte de un experimento.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¡Es una infamia! – dijo el capitán que tenía puestas unas esposas que suprimían el reiatsu al igual que Tessai.

\- ¡Silencio! Aquí las preguntas la hacemos nosotros.

\- Tsukabishi Tessai. Se le acusa de hacer uso de las artes prohibidas para ayudar a un traidor. De congelar el espacio-tiempo, hacer uso de la teletransportación y evitar que las victimas fueran atendidas a su debido tiempo.

\- Nosotros solo fuimos a ayudarlos… – volvió a interrumpir el capitán.

\- Hemos dicho que guardara silencio o hará más grande su sentencia – dijo uno de los jueces. – Urahara Kisuke, Tsukabishi Tessai. Por el delito de alta traición contra el Gotei 13 y atentar contra la vida de sus compañeros Shinigamis. Se les condena al exilio al mundo humano; se les sellaran sus poderes Shinigamis, perderán sus zanpakuto y morirán en el exilio como cualquier humano. Los capitanes y tenientes que fueron sometidos a su experimento serán eliminados como cualquier hollow. – dicto el juez.

Cuando un grupo de la división de kido se disponía a sellar sus poderes dos figuras encapuchadas irrumpieron en la sala, rompieron las esposas y se llevaron a los prisioneros frente a los ojos atónitos de toda la central 46.

* * *

En una cámara de entrenamiento subterránea completamente iluminada.

\- Gracias por rescatarnos Yoruichi-san, Isshin-san, no sé qué hubiese pasado si no hubiesen llegado.

\- Kisuke, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes, no sabíamos nada de lo que pasó anoche durante la hollowificación. Y cuando nos llegó el mensaje de Aizen diciendo que los habían arrestado y les estaban enjuiciando por traición lo único que pudimos hacer fue ir a rescatarlos – dijo esta entre molesta y preocupada – en cualquier momento llegan Unohana y Aizen con los cuerpos de los capitanes y tenientes; Kaien fue a tu laboratorio y le pedí que recogiera unas cuantas cosas que pensé que te podrían ser útiles.

\- Urahara, dinos ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? – pidió Isshin – Aizen nos dijo que lo fueron a buscar a su escuadrón para detenerlo y enjuiciarlo con ustedes pero no pudieron, había demasiados testigos que afirmaron haberlo visto trabajar hasta tarde en su oficina y un capitán dijo que después de que él termino de trabajar estuvieron tomando sake en el jardín de su escuadrón hasta entrada la noche – informó – ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo que estaban haciendo?

\- Aizen debió de haber dejado a todos bajo el efecto de Kyoka Suigetsu por eso no pudieron detenerlo, nosotros fuimos descuidados, me alegro que él esté bien. Algo salió mal en los cálculos. – Dijo el capitán – El hollow interno se manifestó muy fuerte en el cuerpo de los capitanes y tenientes, tuvimos que detener el tiempo y teletransportarlos a mi escuadrón. Pusimos una barrera y nos dedicamos a intentar salvarles la vida a ellos. Debo decir que afortunadamente logramos hacerlo, aún no sabemos si completaron la hollowificación, eso solo se verá hasta que despierten. Cuando terminamos decidí salir un rato a tomar aire, ahí se encontraba Sui Feng con todo el cuerpo de operaciones especiales, inmediatamente nos sometieron y nos llevaron a la Cámara 46.

Mientras Urahara terminaba de decir esto la puerta de la cámara se abrió y por ella entraron Unohana y Aizen cargando a los inconscientes capitanes y tenientes que tenían puesta una máscara hollow; inmediatamente Urahara se fue a verlos, aún seguían inconscientes y eso le estaba preocupando.

\- ¿Sui Feng? ¿Ella fue la que los arresto? – Preguntó exaltada la capitana – Eso explica porque no la encontraba cuando llegue al escuadrón esta mañana. – Dijo mientras veía a Kaien entrar a la cámara subterránea cargando grandes cajas que contenían las cosas que le encargo Yoruichi.

\- Capitana Shihouin, aquí esta lo que me encargo. – La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

\- Kisuke, mande a traer todo lo necesario para hacer los gigais basados en el modelo experimental que me mostraste el otro día en el caso de que surgiera la peor situación.

\- Tessai-san por favor vuelve a congelar el tiempo para nuestros compañeros dormidos, durante las próximas 10 horas prepararé 10 gigais para nosotros, nos iremos al mundo humano ya que aquí no es seguro para ellos.

\- Que sean 11 – dijo la peli morado – yo me voy con ustedes.

\- Pero Yoruichi-san, no puede hacer eso.

\- Puedo y lo haré, me siento responsable por no haber vigilado a Sui Feng como se debe y terminar en esta situación.

\- Gracias.

\- Además, somos amigos ¿No? Y no sé qué harían sin mí – dijo divertida la Shihouin.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí – dijo Unohana – alguien tiene que mantenerlos informados de la situación dentro del seireitei, además, irnos con ustedes no sería buena idea, el Gotei 13 perdería a más de la mitad de los capitanes y eso nos dejaría vulnerables ante cualquier ataque enemigo.

\- La capitana Unohana tiene razón – dijo Isshin – desde aquí podemos neutralizar las sospechas de su paradero. Además que ahorita nos quedamos vulnerables.

\- Si, comprendo, además no me atrevería a pedirles que se fueran con nosotros. Lo que si necesito es una senkaimon para poder irnos.

\- Por eso no te preocupes Kisuke, puedes usar la que tenemos en la mansión.

\- Creo que eso será imposible Yoruichi, si tu teniente fue la que atrapo a Urahara ha de saber que tu estas enterada de su escape y que posiblemente lo ayudarías a escapar de la sociedad de almas, por lo tanto tu mansión debe de estar completamente rodeada por el cuerpo de operaciones especiales. – dijo Isshin preocupado. – creo que será mejor que uses la nuestra. Nadie sospecharía eso, además ya pasamos demasiado tiempo aquí, es hora de que nos vayamos si no queremos que empiecen a dudar de nosotros.

* * *

Mansión Shiba.

\- La senkaimon ya está lista. Espero que no se topen con el limpiador. Buena suerte. Los tendremos informados de todo lo que pase.

Y así, sin más, los tres ex capitanes junto con los inconscientes capitanes y tenientes cruzaron la puerta senkai hacia el mundo de los humanos.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

\- ¡jojo! Y así fue como terminamos aquí. – dijo divertido el hombre.

La cara de los muchachos reflejaba sorpresa y confusión, era demasiada información, estaban que no lo creían, pero sabían que era verdad. Ichigo, después de ver a su papá y a Yoruichi-san de esa manera sabía que era verdad lo que le decían. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Uryuu decidió romper el silencio que se había formado cuando Urahara termino de contar la historia.

\- Entonces eso hace a Ichigo…

\- Lo hace un Shinigami a medias – dijo el tendero.

\- ¿Porque a medias? ¿No debería de ser un Shinigami se sangre pura? – cuestionó confundido.

\- Porque solo su papá es un Shinigami, el resto de él es humano o algo así ¡jeje!

\- ¿Cómo que algo así?

\- Un momento – dijo Ichigo que por fin había recuperado el habla pues se había quedado mudo analizando la información – entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tío y mi primo en todo esto? Además de que esa historia solo nos dice como terminaron Yoruichi-san, Shinji, Tessai-san y tú aquí; según la historia mi papá y los demás se quedaron en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo que según habita en mí y que se supone tengo que controlar?

\- Eso es algo que Kurosaki-sama tiene que explicarte, es algo que yo sé y bien podría hacerlo pero, tu papá es el más indicado.

\- Bien viejo, habla. Ya que estamos aquí por su causa y después de saber todo lo que nos contaron merecemos saber el resto.

\- Bien hijo. Esta es la historia de cómo conocí a tu madre hace 20 años.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! No quiero saber tu vida amorosa con mamá viejo. – Dijo levemente molesto.

\- Cállate y escucha descerebrado hijo. Que no es solo como conocí a tu mamá. También es la razón por la cual estoy aquí atado a un cuerpo falso, la explicación a lo que tú eres y a lo que vive adentro de ti. Porque no solo corre en tus venas la sangre Shinigami…

\- ¡ ¿QUÉ~?!

**_Flash Back_**

Bosque Del Rukongai. Media noche.

\- Dime porque me has citado aquí.

\- Mayuri sospecha que yo se algo sobre la ubicación de Urahara y los demás – dijo sin rodeos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Al parecer se topó con un documento elaborado antes del incidente, pensé que habíamos limpiado todo pero al parecer no fue así. Ahí se menciona el Hogyoku y la hollowificación.

\- ¿Quién firmó ese documento?

\- Nadie, solo estaba ahí. Desde entonces ha estado haciéndome preguntas sobre lo sucedido, yo solo me limito a contestar que no se nada, él sabe que estuve a punto de ser arrestado por eso. Sin duda alguna, no confío en ese hombre.

\- Lo más probable sea que haya investigado en la biblioteca privada del escuadrón sobre el Hogyoku. Posiblemente presente un permiso para llevar a cabo la realización de otro y hacer pruebas "controladas". Sólo nos queda esperar.

* * *

Reunión de capitanes. 1er escuadrón.

\- ¿Alguien tiene algo más que discutir?

\- Yo, soutaicho. Tengo una propuesta interesante que hacerle – todos los presentes se quedaron viendo al capitán.

\- Capitán Kurotsuchi. Hable.

* * *

Mansión Shiba. Por la tarde.

\- Me sorprende que el capitán comandante haya aceptado que Kurotsuchi investigara el Hogyoku, pensé que con lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo se iba a negar.

\- Lo que más me sorprende es que le diera el paso libre para elegir a los sujetos de prueba. Claro que solo son almas del Rukongai. ¿Crees que realmente lo logre? – pregunto preocupado Kaien.

\- No lo sé, ese hombre es realmente espeluznante e impredecible. Desde que se quedó a cargo del Buro de Desarrollo Tecnológico hace lo que le da en gana. No lo debemos subestimar. Y si en dado caso lo logra habrá que tener cuidado con él.

\- ¿El capitán Aizen ha seguido con las investigaciones?

\- Si, después de tanto tiempo aún se siente culpable por lo que paso, piensa que si hubiesen investigado más o experimentado más se habría evitado todo. Igual se siente culpable de que su mentor haya sido enjuiciado y expulsado. – dijo consternado.

\- ¿Creó otra hogyoku? ¿O piensa infiltrarse en el BDT?

\- Supongo que cuando ellos la tengan la usará. Pero pasando a otros temas, ya me entere que tienes a tu cargo a una Kuchiki ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Se parece a Byakuya?

\- Es algo torpe y le falta confianza, al ser adoptada por la casa Kuchiki fue graduada de inmediato. – Explicó – Aun no tiene la suficiente experiencia. Pero tiene potencial, lo he visto, en ocasiones es muy temperamental, pero en la batallas que he visto se comporta como toda una Kuchiki, fría y analítica. Supongo que con el tiempo ira haciendo suyo el comportamiento de Byakuya, espero que no se le pegue el desprecio por los Shiba.

Y junto con ese comentario los dos rompieron en carcajadas sonoras que el resto de los integrantes de la casa alcanzo a escuchar.

* * *

Oficinas del 10mo escuadrón.

\- Capitaaan… debería de terminar los reportes – dijo una mujer de prominentes curvas y cabello rojizo naranja.

\- Lo siento Matsumoto, me acaban de encomendar una misión. – le replico a su teniente saliendo por la puerta de su oficina.

\- Pero capitaaan… recién regreso de una. No creo que sea verdad. – dijo con un puchero de niña.

\- Déjalo Matsumoto, el capitán Shiba tiene que ir a una misión al mundo humano. – replico un niño de pelo blanco y ojos turquesa.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso Shiro-Chan?

\- Es Hitsugaya para ti. Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así. – respondió el niño con una venita creciente en la cien. – y lo sé porque el capitán me lo dijo, hay algo que está atacando a los Shinigamis que son mandados al mundo humano y él fue enviado a buscar evidencia.

* * *

En los pasillos del seireitei.

\- Capitán Shiba, yo sé lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo humano.

\- ¿En serio lo sabes? – Pregunto intrigado – Entonces dímelo, que quiero saber a qué cosa me voy a enfrentar ahí.

\- Me infiltre en las oficinas del 12vo escuadrón, al parecer el capitán Kurotsuchi hizo algo parecido al hogyoku original, solo que menos poderoso y lo implanto al alma de un Shinigami agonizante infectado por un hollow – explico con voz calma – al parecer no completo lo hollowificación adecuadamente y se transformó en un hollow, lo único que lo diferencia es que al parecer su presencia es de un Shinigami y presenta grandes habilidades. El hollow fue encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad para poder estudiarlo, pero al parecer escapó.

\- Entonces el 12vo escuadrón debe de saber algo – dijo esperanzado el capitán.

\- Desafortunadamente ellos no saben nada. Ellos no conocían las habilidades de este nuevo hollow. Además Kurotsuchi está convencido que el hollow debe de haber huido a Hueco Mundo y fue devorado por otros más fuertes. Esa es la información que dio al capitán comandante para que no le revoquen el permiso que tenía. Pero estoy seguro que el capitán se equivoca.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso capitán Aizen?

\- Porque he estado investigando los accidentes en el mundo humano desde que desapareció el hollow, por eso me ofrecí a ir con usted al mundo humano como apoyo técnico. Todo parece indicar que no pasó nada de lo que Kurotsuchi dijo, el hollow se quedó en el mundo humano y se está alimentado de los Shinigamis de ahí. El problema es que al parecer, él sabe controlar el reiatsu que emana.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narración sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está, fumada, loca, con quizás muchas faltas de ortografía pero me pareció divertida publicarla XD

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MASIVO** por aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga/anime o están comenzando a verlo XD

**Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que le dan Follow o Favorito! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El sacrificio.**

* * *

Cuidad de Karakura.

\- Aizen, parece que es por aquí, siento la presencia de algo que emana un poderoso reiatsu. – el aludido asintió con la cabeza y se dedico a seguirle, tratando de encontrar con la mirada al dueño de tan imponente poder espiritual.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hollow completamente blanco, tenia una mascara surcada con dos franjas negras en forma vertical por la línea de los ojos, dos enormes cuernos situados por encima de su frente, el cabello naranja largo hasta la media espalda, por manos tenia dos espadas y vestía el hakama tradicional de los Shinigamis destrozado por lados dejando a la vista su torso desnudo donde cuatro líneas negras convergían en su agujero que anunciaba lo que era. Los estaba observando detenidamente. Lo que llamó la atención de los capitanes fue que el hueco en su pecho se encontraba sellado por algo que parecía ser una pequeña Hogyoku negra.

Al verlo inmediatamente supieron que era el hollow que estaban buscando, se colocaron en posición de ataque y cuando se disponían a dar el primer golpe el hollow desapareció. Estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que se movió el hollow experimental. Comenzaron la persecución por todo el lugar, evitar un enfrentamiento largo era lo primordial pues no querían que los humanos salieran lastimados por culpa de un error de alguno de los dos, suficiente era con las bajas que tenían en la sociedad de almas.

Lo encontraron cuando acaba de matar a dos Shinigamis que se encontraban a cargo de la ciudad. La creatura los vio pero esta vez no les dio tiempo de prepararse; tan rápido como la vez anterior desapareció solo para reaparecer por detrás de ellos y atacarlos por la espalda. Con dificultad lograron esquivar el ataque, prepararon sus espadas y comenzó la pelea. El choque de las espadas y los conjuros de kido era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Estaban perdiendo y por mucho, por mas de que fueran dos capitanes no podían contra la velocidad que tenia el hollow experimental. Un descuido de Aizen le dio el tiempo necesario al oponente para darle un certero golpe y dejarlo inconsciente en el techo de uno de los edificios de la ciudad mientras se desangraba.

Shiba se encontraba agotado por el esfuerzo físico y porque al parecer mientras peleaba con el hollow este parecía absorber su energía. Liberó su zanpakuto y se dispuso a terminar con la pelea pero el hollow no se encontraba ni la mitad de cansado que el capitán así que evito con facilidad el golpe de fuego que este le envió. Empezó a reunir energía rojiza entre los cuernos de la cabeza y le lanzo un cero directo al cuerpo que el capitán no logró bloquear del todo y le impacto de lleno contra el lado izquierdo dejándolo enterrado en un montón de escombros del edificio en el que se choco.

El experimento haciendo uso de su velocidad se situó enfrente del herido capitán y empezó a concentrar de nuevo energía entre sus cuernos, estaba por lanzarle un cero a quemarropa pero fue interrumpido por una flecha azul que se impacto en uno de los cuernos desviando el ataque de su objetivo provocando una gran explosión en el lugar que impacto.

Ambos voltearon a ver de donde provenía aquella flecha azul. El primero en encontrar a su salvador fue el capitán, vio a una joven que llevaba el cabello corto, en capas hasta los hombros de un color entre un rubio y castaño, vestía con una falda y blusa blancas con franjas azules que formaban una extraña cruz, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que en su mano derecha portaba un pequeño arco de energía espiritual azul. El hollow al encontrarla se alejó del capitán y se dispuso a atacarla pero fue interceptado por un ataque de fuego proveniente de la espada del capitán.

Aprovechando la distracción del enemigo una lluvia de flechas azules invadió el cielo impactándose contra el cuerpo del hollow levantando polvo y escombros en la zona del ataque; al disiparse el polvo ambos quedaron atónitos al encontrar al hollow entero y sin un rasguño. La creatura se dispuso a atacar nuevamente pero esta vez su objetivo era el capitán que se encontraba utilizando lo que le quedaba de energía para mantenerse en pie, se abalanzó con la mandíbula abierta dispuesto a devorarlo cuando fue detenido por un abrazo de la joven y las mandíbulas de este se cerraron el en hombro izquierdo de la muchacha.

\- Es justo como te quería – le dijo al hollow - ¡vete! ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres morir! – le dijo al capitán.

Este dudo de hacer lo que pedía la mujer al ver como se habían cerrado las mandíbulas de este sobre su delicado cuerpo pensando que le iba a arrancar el brazo pero lo que vio lo detuvo de ir a rescatarla, en el brazo donde el hollow la había mordido se empezaron a formar unas marcar azules como si fueran ramificaciones cuadradas y en la mano donde sostenía su arco se empezó a concentrar gran cantidad de energía espiritual, el capitán imagino que es lo que iba a pasar y de cubrió de la inminente explosión que se avecinaba.

Al disiparse el humo, solo quedaba la muchacha que era llevada cargada estilo novia por un muchacho delgado, cabellos blancos y lentes que vestía la misma ropa que ella; acompañado por una muchacha delgada, de cabello negro que llevaba algo similar solo que con toques negros.

\- Aléjate de ella, Shinigami. – fue lo único que dijo el muchacho antes de desaparecer con la joven.

* * *

Sala de curaciones. 4to escuadrón.

\- Capitán Shiba, capitán Aizen. Que bueno que ya hayan despertado. ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Me podrían decir que paso?

\- Capitana, nos encontramos con un hollow un tanto peculiar – dijo Aizen – era el que escapo del laboratorio del 12vo escuadrón.

\- ¿Y que paso con él?

\- Fue neutralizado, como cualquier hollow – respondió Isshin – no resulto fácil, pero ya no habrá problemas en el mundo humano. – dijo sin muchos ánimos, todavía tenia que hacer el reporte de lo sucedido y averiguar quien era esa muchacha que lo salvo. Quería agradecerle la ayuda.

\- ¿Solo eso? Capitanes, me gustaría que me hablaran mas sobre eso por favor. – dijo la capitana poniendo una dulce sonrisa que no dejaba replicas.

* * *

Ciudad de Karakura.

La misma muchacha que había ayudado al capitán con el hollow se encontraba caminando acompañada de sus compañeras rumbo a su casa, estaban inmersas en una plática un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Así que no te emociona casarte con Ishida-kun? – preguntó una compañera curiosa.

\- Claro que no ¡jeje! – dijo con una gotita en la nuca.

\- ¿Y como es que el otro día lo escuche diciéndole eso a un compañero? – dijo otra con el fin de sacar algo de la boca de la chica.

\- ¿eh? ¿En serio dijo eso? -"Ryuken, date por muerto" fue lo que pensó la muchacha mientras una venita se formaba en su frente.

\- No puedo creer que no te quieras casar con él. Si es tan sexy y apuesto, además se ve que es galante y muy rico e inteligente. – dijo la primera que hablo.

\- Masaki-san es mala, no quiere decirnos la verdad – dijo una compañera haciendo un puchero – si nos dijeras la verdad nosotras sabríamos si tenemos oportunidad con él. – dijo una tercera.

\- Por lo visto es otra la que se quiere casar con él – dijo burlonamente – pero no, además ¿como se te ocurre que pueda pensar eso? Es mi primo y… y…

La muchacha no termino de hablar, sintió crecer en ella un dolor tan intenso como si la quemaran con brazas ardientes en el pecho. El pecho, su pecho. Instintivamente se llevo las manos a la zona afectada y lo sintió, sintió como un agujero se empezaba a formar ahí.

\- ¿Por qué…? - fue lo único que dijo antes de car desmallada. Sus compañeras trataron de despertarla pero les fue imposible, así que entre dos la llevaron a su casa para que fuera atendida.

* * *

Residencia Ishida.

En una habitación de la enorme mansión Ishida se encontraba la joven recostada en una cama, acababa de despertar por unas voces que se escuchaban desde una de las habitaciones.

\- Katagiri, ve a buscar a mi marido al campo de meditación, dile que es grave. – ordeno una mujer alta de porte distinguido.

\- ¡Si señora! – se limitó a contestar la aludida al retirarse.

\- Mamá, no soy tonto y Masaki tampoco lo es, ella sabe que solo la admitiste en nuestra casa por ser una sangre pura y porque pretendes que se case conmigo para así conservar el poder del clan, no porque sea tu amada sobrina o porque haya quedado huérfana. Y se que todo esto que estas haciendo es para que tus planes no se vean afectados. – dijo el muchacho de pelo blanco a la mujer que se encontraba ahí.

\- Si es así ¿Qué? ¿Me culpas por intentar salvarle la vida? – reclamó indignada.

\- No te culpo por eso porque yo mismo quiero que se salve, te culpo por las intenciones que hay detrás de este acto de benevolencia de parte tuyo – dijo el muchacho algo molesto.

\- Ishida-sama, Kurosaki-sama ha desaparecido.

* * *

Calles de Karakura.

Masaki se encontraba caminando lentamente apoyado la mano en la pared para no caerse, sentía su reiatsu muy inestable y necesitaba ayuda. De un momento a otro sintió que le fallaban las piernas, se estaba yendo hacia adelante, era inminente que se iba a golpear contra el piso pero alguien la detuvo.

\- ¡Tu! – dijo la muchacha.

\- Si, yo. He venido a darte las gracias pero por lo que veo, necesitas ayuda.

\- ¡jeje! Estoy bien, solo algo cansada, no se preocupe Shinigami-san – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Yo no creo eso, tu reiatsu esta muy inestable – dijo preocupado – creo que si nece… – no terminó de hablar, la muchacha pegó un potente grito y se desmayo. Su reiatsu estaba completamente fuera de control. Empezó a pasar su mano por su pecho donde se sentía más fuerte la presión y lo encontró, un agujero de hollow. Necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿a quien recurriría?

\- ¡jeje! Shiba-sama parece que nos volvemos a encontrar

\- ¡Urahara! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Por el momento aquí vivo, pero no es momento para preguntas, al parecer a tu amiga le queda poco tiempo, el proceso de hollowificación esta comenzado.

\- ¿QUÉEEE? ¿Con ella lo intestaste también? ¿Es que estas demente? – pregunto enojado el capitán.

\- Se equivoca Shiba-sama, ella esta así por su culpa.

\- ¿Por mi culpa dices? Explícate.

\- Al parecer, el hollow que derrotaron la otra vez no fue eliminado del todo, sino que se instalo en el alma de ella, ahora que al parecer se ha recuperado esta buscando adueñarse del cuerpo de esta joven para volver a sus andanzas. – explico el ex capitán.

\- Es mi culpa – dijo cabizbajo el capitán – ¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitar la hollowificación de ella?

\- Vamos a mi casa, ahí te explicare la manera de salvarla.

Iban en shumpo en el aire hacia la casa del ex capitán de la 12va cuando un muchacho de cabello blanco los intercepto.

\- ¿Qué quieren con ella Shinigamis? ¿A dónde la llevan? ¿Qué le hicieron? – cuestiono molesto el joven apuntándoles con su arco de energía espiritual.

\- ¡oh! Un joven Quincy – dijo jovialmente el tendero.

\- Si, un Quincy que odia a los Shinigamis así que les ordeno que la dejen en paz, nada bueno puede resultar de ustedes.

\- Puedes apuntarnos todo el día si quieres, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí si queremos salvarla – dijo Isshin antes de seguir su camino.

El muchacho al sentir el reiatsu que emanaba Masaki no dijo nada y se limito a seguirlos, al parecer, ellos sabían como salvarla. Llegaron a la casa y el ex capitán empezó a explicarle a los presentes.

\- El problema que tiene la joven es que un hollow muy poderoso se fusionó con su alma humana, la única manera de salvarla es entrado al centro de su alma y encadenar al hollow adentro de ella, pero el costo es muy alto – explicó el hombre, Ryuken solo se limitaba a escuchar, si había un precio entonces el lo pagaría – si lo hace el joven Quincy no creo que sobreviva y posiblemente también quede infectado por el hollow, la opción mas viable para hacerlo eres tu Shiba-sama – dijo sin rodeos, antes de verse interrumpido por el muchacho continuo hablando – tú, al ser un capitán posees un reiatsu superior al del muchacho en estos momentos, si vas tu hay mas posibilidades de que ella se salve y vuelvan los dos bien, pero…

\- Siempre hay un pero, dilo ya Urahara que se nos agota el tiempo.

\- Si vas ahí entonces tu reiatsu se convertirá en la cadena que lo mantenga a raya… ya no volverás a ser un Shinigami, no podrás volver a la sociedad de almas hasta que ella muera. Tu conciencia espiritual bajará casi hasta parecerse al de un humano y tendrás que vivir dentro de un gigai especial. ¿Estas seguro que valdría la pena el sacrificio? – cuestionó el hombre.

\- Ella esta así por mi culpa, por intentar salvarme la vida es que fue poseída por el hollow. Claro que valdrá la pena el sacrificio, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – dijo con determinación el capitán.

\- Espero por tu bien que ella se recupere Shinigami, si no, entonces sentirás todo el odio y el poder de los de mi raza.

\- Claro que funcionará, tiene que funcionar – se dijo a si mismo – Urahara, empecemos de una vez…

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

\- Está de más decir lo que aconteció después, tu madre se salvo y yo me quede a vivir en la tierra dentro de este gigai.

\- Créeme que realmente te hubiera matado si Masaki no se salvaba. – dijo Ryuken.

\- Pero afortunadamente se salvo – dijo alegre Isshin – tenia que buscar un empleo para poder mantenerme y a lo único que realmente le tome afecto en la academia fue al kido de curación, así que Urahara se ofreció a enseñarme a ser medico, monte una clínica y me fue bien. Masaki siempre venia a visitarme después de la escuela, ella realmente estaba agradecida conmigo…

\- Eso y porque no podía separarse demasiado de ti, si no correría peligro su vida de nuevo – dijo ácidamente Ryuken interrumpiendo a Isshin.

\- jeje, si también eso. Después ese agradecimiento se transformo en amor y de ahí naciste tú. Y entonces supe que el sacrificio realmente había valido la pena.

\- ¿Y que pasó en la sociedad de almas cuando usted no regresó? – pregunto Uryuu.

Uryuu al igual que Ichigo tenía trabajando sus neuronas a todo lo que daba para poder entender la situación; después de todo, se acababa de enterar que provenía de una "raza" diferente y quería saber más. Ichigo por su lado seguía analizando la información y muchas preguntas se le empezaron a formar en la cabeza, pero su primo se había encargado de externar una de tantas.

\- Veamos – dijo Isshin pensando la mejor respuesta – cuando ya no regresé al seireitei el primero que vino a buscarme fue Aizen, le conté lo sucedido y se mostro comprehensivo. Después vino la capitana Unohana, dijo que le parecía interesante lo que había pasado, solo ellos dos sabían la verdad de lo ocurrido, cuando ellos regresaron al seireitei dijeron que había perdido mis poderes de Shinigami misteriosamente y que ahora era como un humano cualquiera, así que el Soutaicho opto por borrar mi nombre de los registros de la sociedad de almas y ascendieron a capitán a mi tercero al mando cuando alcanzo el nivel adecuado ya que era un prodigo. – explico, tomo aire y siguió contando.

\- Unohana fue a la mansión Shiba a contarle lo sucedido a mi familia, ellos se mostraron comprehensivos y muy agradecidos con Masaki por salvarme la vida; en ocasiones venían a visitarme y a convivir con la que hubiese sido la esposa de la cabeza de una de las casas mas importantes en la sociedad de almas si nos hubiésemos conocido ahí. – Dijo con orgullo y arrogancia – Cuando desaparecí deje de ser la cabeza de la casa y al no dejar un heredero mío que continuara la línea de sangre el siguiente en la línea de sucesión fue Kaien. Él estaba casado con una muchacha muy inteligente, que aunque no fuera de sangre noble valía como la que más. Pero eso no evitó la caída del clan. Unos años después del incidente, un hollow experimental escapo del 12vo escuadrón…

\- Después de que ese hollow casi le cuesta la vida a mi mamá, ¿siguieron experimentando con el hogyoku? – pregunto ligeramente enojado Ichigo, quien sentía que una furia naciente en contra del Gotei 13 y su falta de eficiencia en su trabajo.

\- No, después del incidente de "Shiro" – vio la cara de confusión en su hijo – así lo llamamos cuando nos referimos a él – explicó – bueno, después de ese incidente al capitán Kurotsuchi ya no le quedaban ganas de experimentar con el, según él era algo sin importancia porque no demostró ser algo interesante.

\- Bueno, volviendo a la historia, el hollow que escapo de esa división estaba causando estragos en la sociedad de almas, los escuadrones que enviaban a detenerlo desaparecían. Así que el Soutaicho le dio la orden al escuadrón 13 de ir a buscarlo, el capitán Ukitake designo esa tarea en Miyako, la esposa de Kaien; ella fue con un grupo de 5 hombres para detenerlo, pero solo Miyako regreso con "vida"; al dejarla internada dentro de la división despertó, asesino a todos los que se encontraban ahí y escapó; el hollow se había posesionado de ella.

Al enterarse de esto, el Soutaicho mando a matar a Miyako con el hollow dentro para evitar más muertes. Ukitake le dijo a Kaien sobre la decisión del comandante y este partió en busca de su esposa, detrás de él iban Ukitake y la Kuchiki, uno por se el capitán y la otra por ser muy allegada a Kaien. Al llegar a la escena lo que vio Kaien fue lo peor del mundo, vio como del cuerpo de su esposa salía un hollow con muchos tentáculos dando la apariencia de una araña o un pulpo dejando solo la piel de esta en el suelo; Kaien se lanzo contra él dispuesto a matarlo para vengar la muerte de su esposa y salvar su honor pero cuando lo toco su espada desapareció en el aire, esa era una de las habilidades del hollow, dejar desprotegido al enemigo.

El hollow se posesionó de Kaien y empezó a atacar al capitán Ukitake, pero este no pudo detenerlo debido a un absceso de su enfermedad; entonces el hollow se lanzo contra la Kuchiki y esta le empezó a dar pelea. Esta, siguiendo las anteriores órdenes del capitán comandante en el primer descuido que tuvo el hollow le asestó la zanpakuto en el pecho y lo mato en el acto.

Aizen no pudo hacer nada, una vez que dos cuerpos espirituales se fusionan no se pueden separar. Según él, Ukitake lloró la muerte de su teniente y la Kuchiki estuvo incontrolable, había matado a su propio maestro siguiendo fríamente las órdenes dadas como lo que era, una Kuchiki y una Shinigami. Con la muerte de ambas cabezas de la familia la casa cayó en desgracia y los últimos miembros se fueron del seireitei. No se levantaron cargos contra nadie y la vida siguió. – Finalizó Isshin.

Ichigo estaba que no cavia de la sorpresa y el enojo, se preguntaba como era posible que ese escuadrón siguiera activo después de tantas atrocidades que había cometido, ahora después de escuchar eso pensaba que lo que habían hecho su padre, Urahara y Shinji en busca de poder era hasta bueno, teniendo ese poder hubiesen evitado todas esas tragedias.

\- ¿Y porque no le hicieron nada a esa Kuchiki? – Pregunto con el coraje contenido - No puedo creer que haya matado a alguien de mi familia solo por seguir órdenes. – Si, estaba enojado, no solo por la injusticia, sino porque directamente era alguien de su familia aunque no lo conociera, él era su primo igual que Uryuu y pensó que si él hubiese esta en su lugar habría buscado la manera de salvarlo. Proteger a la familia.

\- No le hicieron nada porque fueron órdenes del Soutaicho y aunque no lo hubiesen sido, ella pertenece a la casa Kuchiki, adoptada y todo eso pero lleva su apellido. La casa Kuchiki es una de las más antiguas y respetadas casas nobles, al igual que la Shihouin y la Shiba.

\- ¿La casa Kuchiki? ¿O sea que no le hicieron nada por ser de una casa noble? – pregunto molesto. - ¿Solo por el apellido? ¡Era la vida de un hombre!

\- Pero así fueron las cosas hijo mío. – Dijo Isshin, luego se puso melancólico – verte así me recuerda un poco a él; él tenia un carácter alegre pero le molestaban demasiado las injusticias, incluso te le pareces físicamente, solo que él tenia el pelo negro. – Ichigo bufó molesto por la acción del Gotei 13 y el evidente nepotismo que había, pero algo en él se alegro al escuchar que se parecía a su primo, según lo que había escuchado, el siempre fue leal con los suyos y le agradaba eso, el parecido físico era algo que no podía evitar, después de todo, era su primo.

\- Entonces… - dijo Uryuu – ya sabemos la historia de Urahara-san y de Hirako, la de Isshin-san, la de Ichigo y… ¿La mía? – pregunto levantando una ceja, suponía que había mas, si no su padre no estaría ahí y el era el único que no había hablado en todo el rato más que para recalcar una amenaza del pasado.

\- Si, faltan muchas cosas mas – dijo Ryuken.

\- Pero ya no son tantas, solo las mas importantes – dijo Isshin serio.

\- Entonces ¿de que se trata? ¿Más muertes sin castigo por culpa del Gotei 13? – pregunto sarcásticamente recordando el crimen impune de su recién descubierto primo, pero la sombría mirada que se dirigieron su padre y su tío le dijo que su comentario había dado en el clavo.

\- Si – dijo su tío seriamente. – Más muertes por su miedo y su obsesiva necesidad de control.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narración sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está, fumada, loca, con quizás muchas faltas de ortografía pero me pareció divertida publicarla XD

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MASIVO** por aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga/anime o están comenzando a verlo XD

**Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que le dan Follow o Favorito! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Quincy.**

* * *

\- Nosotros – dijo Ryuken señalándose a si mismo y a Uryuu – pertenecemos a una antigua raza de humanos que desarrollaron conciencia espiritual siendo capaces de ver a los espíritus que quedaban vagando en la tierra así como a los hollows y los Shinigamis, – dijo, y empezó a contar la historia de su pueblo – al nosotros emanar reiatsu nos volvimos una presa predilecta de los hollows que buscaban aumentar su poder, nuestro pueblo siempre estaba en constante ataque de estos; tanta fue la necesidad que teníamos de defendernos que por nuestra cuenta buscamos la manera de proyectar nuestra propia energía espiritual como arma. Y un hombre lo logró.

Durante varios siglos nuestro pueblo perfeccionó las técnicas aprendidas para la supervivencia y fueron pasando sus conocimientos de generación en generación. Entonces fuimos conocidos como Quincys y llevamos ese nombre con orgullo. En la sociedad de almas nuestro nombre fue asociado con la destrucción del alma, Quincy significa "destructores". En cierta forma tienen razón, ya que los poderes que nosotros desarrollamos por la necesidad de defendernos no sirven para purificar las almas corruptas de los hollows, solo sirven para destruirlos. Los hollows que nosotros destruimos no renacen en la sociedad de almas sino que las partículas espirituales que los componen desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

Existen dos tipos de Quincys, los de sangre pura – señalándose a él mismo – y los mestizos – señalando a Uryuu – los de sangre pura poseemos un alto nivel espiritual, somos capaces de realizar todas y cada una de las técnicas de ataque que desarrolló el primer Quincy, nuestro poder es comparable con el de un capitán del Gotei 13; los mestizos al no poseer una sangre cien porciento pura no son capaces de realizar las técnicas combativas que son exclusivas de los sangre pura ya que son fruto de la unión de un Quincy puro y un humano; si el humano posee poder espiritual o no, tiene mucho que ver con el desarrollo de las habilidades, mientras mas poder posea el humano hay más probabilidades de que el niño sea mas hábil que un mestizo que solo tenga un padre con poder espiritual.

\- ¿Soy un mestizo? Pero según lo que nos acaban de contar, mi madre también era una Quincy así como la madre de Kurosaki– dijo Uryuu confundido, le estaba costando seguir a su padre. Ryuken solo medito un poco y continúo.

\- Masaki era una Quincy de sangre pura, la ultima de la familia Kurosaki por eso tu abuela quería que yo me casara con ella, para que así nuestra familia fuera la única y mas poderosa de los Quincys, ella realmente era ambiciosa. – Dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa – Pero después de lo que paso con el papá de Kurosaki tu abuela decidió que ya no se hiciera nada, pues la sangre de Masaki ya había sido contaminada por un hollow. Tu madre en cambio, era una mestiza hija de un Quincy puro y una humana con alto poder espiritual, fue adoptada en la familia como dama de compañía de mi madre cuando sus padres murieron. Nos casamos antes de que tu abuela muriera solo para darle gusto, nosotros no queríamos, aun éramos muy jóvenes y queríamos seguir desarrollando nuestras habilidades.

De ese matrimonio naciste tú – señalo a Uryuu – sabíamos que al ser un mestizo no lograrías tener todo el poder de un sangre pura. Aun así decidimos no contártelo hasta que el momento sea oportuno. Yo deje de lado el ser un Quincy para dedicarme a la medicina, darle lo mejor a ambos se volvió lo primero en mi vida. Hasta que tu madre y tu abuelo murieron. Desde ese día no supe como continuar y me encerré en mi mundo. Hijo te pido una disculpa por eso. – tenia la mirada sombría, se notaba que le costaba admitir eso.

\- Yo… yo… papá… no tengo nada que perdonarte, eres mi padre y así te quiero. – dijo Uryuu con la voz mas firme que le permitieron sus emociones en ese momento. Silencio.

\- Tío ¿porque en la historia usted dijo que odiaba a los Shinigamis? – preguntó Ichigo curioso, no quería romper ese momento intimo de su tío y su primo pero la necesidad de saber era mas grande.

\- La sociedad de almas se enteró de nuestra existencia –continuo – y nos llamaron los "destructores", nuestro pueblo y nuestras técnicas ponían en peligro el equilibrio en el mundo espiritual. – dijo viendo al ex capitán.

\- Creo que esta parte se las voy a explicar yo – dijo Isshin – el mundo espiritual tiene que tener un equilibrio, las personas que mueren aquí en la tierra son llevadas a la sociedad de almas, las que se transforman en hollows van a hueco mundo, el lugar donde ellos habitan; es como una balanza, si hay mas almas de un lado que del otro surge el desequilibrio y entonces el mundo de los vivos sufre las consecuencias. Si hay más hollows hay mas muertes y menos almas van al seireitei al ser devoradas por estos y transformarse en uno. Al ir menos almas al seireitei hay menos posibilidades de que reencarnen las que deban de reencarnar, al no haber nacimientos nuevos, el mundo envejece y muere lentamente. Aquí entran los Shinigamis, al purificar a los hollows los enviamos a la sociedad de alamas.

Las almas de las personas pasan un determinado tiempo en la sociedad de almas, dependiendo el distrito y la forma de vida que lleven. Pero todas, al morir ahí de manera natural reencarnan en el mundo humano. Cuando pocas almas mueren en un determinado distrito y empieza a haber una sobrepoblación de almas, indica que están muriendo mas de los que reencarnan, así que los Shinigamis usamos la purga y matamos a las almas mas viejas o mas peligrosas, al hacer eso, se purifica el alma y pueden reencarnar comenzando desde cero. Puesto que no recuerdan nada de cuando estaban vivos o muertos.

Cuando un Shinigami mata a un hollow, realmente esta purificando su alma y lo envía a la sociedad de almas. Eso evita que haya una sobrepoblación excesiva en la sociedad tanto de vivos como de muertos. Todo es equilibrio. En cambio las técnicas de los Quincys simplemente destruyen al hollow, no lo purifican y el alma se parte en miles de partículas espirituales y desaparece. – Finalizó Isshin.

\- A la sociedad de almas le parecíamos convenientes al principio, hubo un tiempo en el que trabajábamos en conjunto – dijo Ryuken – pero al crecer nuestro pueblo la idea de trabajar con nosotros ya no parecía tan buena. Al haber mas Quincys destruíamos a más hollows, hollows que no eran purificados ni llevados a la sociedad de almas, se estaba formando un desequilibrio en el mundo espiritual que en cualquier momento tendría repercusiones en el mundo vivo.

Los Shinigamis decidieron romper el acuerdo y dejaron de utilizarnos para sus beneficios. Pero nosotros al ser un pueblo orgulloso en vez de sentirnos mal por haber sido desechados por los Shinigamis nos sentimos libres, ya no teníamos a un jefe que nos indicara cuando matar y como matar. Y utilizamos nuestros poderes para proteger lo más valioso que teníamos, a nuestra familia. Al ser un pueblo con alto poder de reiatsu los hollows siempre nos acosaban, venían en grupos de diez o más, ninguno regresaba a hueco mundo.

Cada vez éramos mas perseguidos por esas creaturas y nosotros solo hacíamos lo necesario para sobrevivir. El Gotei 13 no lo vio de esa manera. Nuestro poder era peligroso para ellos, ponía en riesgo su amado equilibrio en los mundos espirituales y tomaron como acto de guerra el que nos defendiéramos. Nos declararon la guerra. Nosotros alegamos muchas veces que solo lo hacíamos por defendernos pero ellos no quisieron escuchar; fue una masacre, nosotros nos dejamos guiar por nuestro orgullo y el deseo de no ser exterminados y respondimos la agresión, en ese entonces era matar o ser asesinado.

Levantamos nuestros arcos y encaramos a la muerte. Ellos nos superaban en número pero nosotros le superábamos en orgullo, muchos de los nuestros fueron asesinados y otros tantos no se fueron sin llevarse a varios Shinigamis con ellos. La guerra se libro por años, los Shinigamis al tener una instrucción casi militar venían a morir en batalla, nosotros al tener a quien proteger sacrificábamos nuestras vidas. Eso fue el factor determinante. Perdimos la guerra, nuestra raza quedó casi extinta. Los Shinigamis pensaron que no sobreviviríamos.

Que equivocados estaban. Los que quedamos y logramos sobrevivir conservamos todas nuestras técnicas y poderes, aprendimos y mejoramos lo que teníamos que mejorar y sobrevivimos. Nos escondimos de ellos para evitar otra masacre, no aguantaríamos otra vez algo así. Por eso los Quincys odiamos a los Shinigamis. – relato Ryuken la historia en primera persona, como si hubiese estado ahí, se sentía orgulloso de lo que era y de lo que fue su pueblo. Su orgullo era palpable y lentamente se fue haciendo un espacio en el alma de los jóvenes. Ellos estaban orgullosos de llevar esa sangre.

\- Entonces sucedió lo que tanto temíamos – continuo su relato con un deje de dolor en su voz, con una nostalgia vieja que no lo abandonaba – el Gotei 13 nos encontró. Fue muchos años después del incidente de Masaki e Isshin, fue hace casi 6 años – y al decir esto se les quedo viendo a los muchachos.

Primero ellos no entendieron a lo que se refería Ryuken, pero luego algo hizo clic en su cabeza y lo comprendieron. Uryuu fue el primero en recordar y llegar a esa conclusión, hacia casi seis años que su madre y su abuelo habían muerto, le dijeron que su abuelo había muerto en un accidente de auto ocasionado por la lluvia y que su madre había sucumbido a su enfermedad.

Ichigo fue el que más tardo en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo sintió una profunda rabia arder en su interior, ellos habían matado a su madre; él amaba a su madre y siempre se culpo por que creía que él le había causado la muerte esa tarde lluviosa, había visto a una extraña niña y había querido acercarse pero su madre lo detuvo y cayó encima de él. Cuando despertó solo estaba el cuerpo de su madre sin vida y se sintió culpable, por su culpa había arrebatado a su madre de su familia, los había dejado sin ella y resulta que todo fue por los Shinigamis, la asesinaron siguiendo ordenes.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto – susurro - ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! – decía Uryuu con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ryuken estaba con la cabeza gacha, se podían apreciar unas ligeras lágrimas por sus mejillas.

\- Papá… dime que no estas jugando ¿Todo fue por ellos? ¿En serio fueron ellos? ¡¿TODO POR SEGUIR UNA ESTÚPIDAS ÓRDENES?! – Ichigo estaba furioso, sentía un odio imparable hacia esos Shinigamis que había arrancado a su madre de la vida de él, de su padre y sus hermanas. – ¿Y donde estabas tú papá? ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ERA TU ESPOSA! ¡TÚ DEBISTE DE ESTAR AHÍ PARA PROTEGERLA!

Urahara, Shinji y Yoruichi se encontraban alejados de ellos, estaban en un rincón sintiendo la pena y tristeza que sentían los muchachos, ellos sabían lo que había ocurrido la primera vez que exterminaron a las Quincys, pero ellos no estaban el día que murieron las madres de los muchachos, sentían culpa por eso, de haber estado ahí quizás hubiesen podido ayudar.

\- Tranquilízate por favor Ichigo – rogo Isshin.

\- ¿TRANQUILIZARME? ¿TRANQUILIZARME? ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? ¡JODER! – Ichigo estaba muy alterado, si hubiese tenido una espada habría destrozado la casa del coraje.

\- Tranquilízate y escucha – dijo Ryuken. Ichigo lo volteo a ver furioso pero no dijo nada. Este lo tomo como un lapsus de cordura y siguió relatando – ellos nos encontraron, el Gotei 13 se enteró de que éramos los últimos y mando a exterminarnos. Con mi padre utilizaron a los hollows como perros de caza, lo acorralaron y le mataron, justo después de eso llegaron los Shinigamis y se llevaron el cuerpo, supongo que cierto capitán quería "estudiar" a una raza extinta. Con mi esposa fue más fácil, ella estaba enferma, no se pudo defender y le mataron. – Dijo el hombre y continuo –Yo no estaba ahí para protegerlos, tenía algo más importante que hacer, proteger a Uryuu. Así que lo primero que hice al sentir el reiatsu de los hollow fue ir a ayudar a mi padre, pero a medió camino sentí como desaparecía su presencia y luego a los Shinigamis en la zona, así que me regrese por tu madre, pero antes de llegar sentí la presencia de ellos mientras la de tu madre se desvanecía. Y sentí miedo, no por mi, sino por Uryuu, así que tome mi arco y a Uryuu y lo lleve a una zona hecha especialmente para inhibir el poder espiritual, esperando a que ellos se dieran por vencidos de buscarnos y se fueran. – finalizó Ryuken.

\- Con nosotros fue diferente – explico Isshin – nosotros nos habíamos percatado de la presencia de los Shinigamis y fuimos conscientes de que las presencias que habían desaparecido eran las de unos Quincys, sentimos miedo por Uryuu, por ti y por las gemelas. Al sentir que las presencias de Ryuken e Uryuu habían desaparecido rogamos porque hubieran llegado al refugio. Masaki fue por ti al dojo esa tarde, le dije que no se preocupara por nosotros, yo tome a las gemelas y las lleve al refugio de Ryuken, tenia miedo de que ellos sintieran el poder en la sangre de ellas y les hicieran algo. Yo confiaba en tu madre plenamente, desde el día en que el hollow vivía en ella se volvió imparable, increíblemente poderosa, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera con ella, sabia que era lo mejor que ella te fuera a buscar y te llevara al refugio. – Pauso – Ellos le pusieron una trampa, la tomaron por emboscada, la niña que viste era una Shinigami, tu madre al protegerte quedó vulnerable, ellos pensaron que tu habías muerto junto con ella y se fueron. Yo al ver que tu madre no llegaba decidí ir a verla, llegue demasiado tarde para protegerla, pero al verte a ti, vivo y sin ninguna herida el alma regreso a mi cuerpo, vi que tu madre no murió en vano, murió protegiendo lo que más amaba. De lo único que me arrepiento desde ese día fue de mi falta de poder para defenderla. – termino Isshin.

Los muchachos escucharon la historia atentos. Uryuu sentía un naciente odio por esos seres por lo que le hicieron a su familia y se dijo que de alguna manera obtendría el poder para hacer que ese Gotei 13 pagara por lo que le hizo a su familia. Ichigo por su parte también sentía odio y aversión a ese lugar y a esas personas. Si bien su padre y los hombres que estaban ahí lo eran, sabía que estaban desligados de esa masacre. Pero una nueva preocupación se instalo en su mente: sus hermanas. Él sabia que Karin podía ver fantasmas como él, pero Yuzu solo en ocasiones los sentía ¿tendrían el poder suficiente para defenderse de algo así? ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber la verdad?

\- Mis hermanas… - susurro el joven

\- Ellas están bien – dijo su padre adivinando los pensamientos del muchacho – Ante cualquier demostración de poder que pudiese surgir de ellas se les entrenara como es debido, mientras, no será necesario. Lo más factible es que se les entrenará como Quincys, ya que para ser Shinigami tienes que estar muerto y escuchar la voz de tu espada. Tendrías que pasar por un entrenamiento muy duro para volverte Shinigami. Cualquiera que sea el poder que demuestren, en ese se les guiará ya que hay una fuerte posibilidad de que desarrollen algún tipo de poder.

\- ¿Les vas a contar la verdad? – inquirió Ichigo.

\- No mientras no sea necesario. No merecen ser involucradas en este mundo – respondió calmo.

\- ¿Entonces porque me lo has contado a mi? – pregunto el peli naranja ya mas calmado al saber que sus hermanas estarán bien.

\- Por unas simples razones – dijo. – La primera, el reiatsu que empezaste a emanar desde hace tiempo era un claro indicio de que poseías poder al igual que Uryuu, él al ser sus padres Quincys tendría que desarrollar sus poderes y controlarlos; pero contigo no sabíamos que eras y estábamos esperando un indicio de eso. La segunda razón era para que te dejaras de culpar por la muerte de tu madre, ella te amaba y murió protegiendo lo que amaba, si te seguías culpando entonces ella se enojaría conmigo. Y la tercera razón es que posiblemente tengas tanto poder que este terminaría devorándote por completo si no lo aprendes a controlar.

Cuando tu naciste, la capitana Unohana vino a asistir el parto desde la sociedad de almas, ella estaba consiente de la condición de tu mama con respecto a su hollow y su sangre de Quincy; tenia ciertas dudas al igual que nosotros de si tu serias un niño normal por la mezcla de razas. En la sociedad de almas las almas no procrean, se forman "familias" con almas que buscan un fin común. Los nacimientos solo se dan en el Seireitei dentro de las familias nobles o entre los Shinigamis de más alto poder. Al nacer lo primero que vimos fue tu cabellera naranja como la de Shiro, tu piel era muy blanca y cuando abriste los ojos uno de ellos era amarillo con negro.

El miedo se apoderó de nosotros, Unohana nos dijo que tu estabas emanando reiatsu, pero que era estable, no estaba definido de que tipo pero eso nos dio esperanzas de que se normalizara. Al poco tiempo después tu reiatsu desapareció casi por completo, siguió sin definirse, así que decidimos dejarlo estar, pensamos que algún día decidiría que rumbo tomar; también tu piel cambió, dejo de ser tan blanca y tomo un color mas sonrosado, y tus ojos se volvieron uniformes y llenos de brillo.

A la primera conclusión que llegamos ese día fue que parte del hollow que había en tu mamá se transfirió en ti, la segunda fue que solo habías heredado de él sus características físicas al ser estas parte de la sangre de tu mamá, pero cuando murió mi amada Masaki y yo no poder salir del gigai lo comprobamos – dijo serio – hay un hollow dentro de ti, tú no te contaminaste como los Vizards, él nació contigo.

\- "¿hay un hollow dentro de mi?" pensó el muchacho - ¿Cómo? ¿Estas de broma viejo? – Ichigo estaba que no lo creía, ¿era eso cierto? ¿Él era una especie de hibrido de laboratorio? Tenía que haber una forma de averiguarlo.

\- Tan cabeza dura como siempre – se lamento Uryuu. Ichigo lo miró mal.

\- ¡Eso lo dirás tú, que sabes que tus padres era humanos y de la misma raza! – Dijo enojado – pero yo, mi madre estaba contaminada por una creatura que come almas que ella se encargaba de destruir y mi padre es un Shinigami, ¡que por cierto, esta muerto y tiene 200 años o mas! – una venita en la frente amenazaba con reventar.

\- Visto desde ese modo… - dijo Uryuu que le pareció irónicamente divertido. Ichigo tenía un tic en el ojo por el comentario de su primo.

Los que estaban en la esquina se empezaron a reír discretamente por la pelea que tenían los jóvenes, se podía sentir como la tensión que se había formado al narrar la historia de sus vidas estaba desapareciendo lentamente sin quitarle importancia al asunto. Isshin se paro de su asiento, se estiro un poco y le lanzo un puñetazo al cabeza hueca de su hijo el cual por estar distraído intentando asesinar a su primo no pudo esquivar y recibió de lleno en la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¿Por qué me golpeas? – inquirió el adolescente enojado.

\- Eso es por referirte a tu sensual padre de esa manera, nadie llega a los 200 años luciendo así de guapo y joven como yo, aunque este en este cuerpo falso. – dijo el aludido y los que estaban en la esquina no aguantaron mas y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, a Uryuu se le formo una gotita en la cabeza pensando si en verdad esa era su edad o tenia mas, Ryuken solo seguía tomando su té e Ichigo lo maldecía, este estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes con su padre cuando Urahara habló.

\- ¡jojo! Que bueno que ya recuperaron su buen humor – dijo alegremente mientras se abanicaba un poco – ya estaba empezando a agotarme tanta energía negativa. Kurosaki-sama – llamó el tendero – ¿le gustaría continuar con esto hoy?

\- No Urahara, ya es tarde y de seguro mis adoradas hijas han de estar preocupadas por el cabeza hueca de su hermano y su sensual padre – dijo divertido.

\- Maldito… - dijo Ichigo

\- Kurosaki tiene razón, ya es tarde y ha sido demasiada información por un día, al menos ellos necesitan tiempo para asimilarla por completo y tomar la decisión que más les convenga. – dijo Ryuken serio y levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta. – Uryuu, nos vamos. Avísenos si hacen algo.

El joven se levantó de su asiento, se despidió con una reverencia de los presentes y se fue siguiendo a su padre. En su mente aun resonaban las palabras de su Urahara, de su tío y de su padre. Tenía razón, era demasiada información para procesarla en una tarde, estaba agradecido de que fuera viernes, así usaría toda la noche para repasarla, pero de algo estaba seguro, si tenia sangre de Quincy iba a entrenar hasta volverse poderoso y así darle su merecido a la sociedad de almas por lo que le hicieron a su familia y a su pueblo. Cuando salieron de la tienda se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, consulto su reloj este marcaba las 8:30 pm.

De los que estaban en el almacén el siguiente en irse fue Shinji, se despidió de todos y se fue a su guarida, tenia que avisarle a los Vizard lo que había acontecido en toda la tarde para empezar a planear su estrategia. Isshin e Ichigo fueron los últimos en irse, se despidieron y se fueron caminando en completo silencio, cada quien sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Isshin estaba seguro que haberle dicho la verdad a su hijo había sido lo mejor, lo quería demasiado como para dejar que su poder lo destruyera y si podía darle las armas para defenderse lo haría, no lo dejaría a la merced de la sociedad de almas, sabia que si ellos se enteraban de la existencia de alguien así intentarían eliminarlo o reclutarlo para su causa y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir. También quería proteger a sus hijas. No las dejara solas.

Ichigo por su lado estaba pensando en todo lo que le dijeron, toda esa información que desconocía pero que lo había llevado a ser lo que era, más no quien era. Algo tenía seguro, no dejaría impune el asesinato de su madre, se encargaría de que los responsables pagaran por ello, así como la causante de la muerte de su primo. Poder. Eso era lo que necesitaba, y si por sus venas corría la sangre de tres especies diferentes entonces lo iba a usar a su favor. Buscaría la manera de despertar sus poderes. Se haría mas fuerte y cuando estuviera listo iría por ellos. No se había percatado de que ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su casa hasta que su padre se detuvo y le habló.

\- Ichigo, se que no tengo que decírtelo, espero que puedas entender la importancia de la información que se te fue revelada hoy y el peligro al que una vez estuvieron expuestos. – dijo seriamente dándole la espalda a su hijo.

\- No le diré nada a ellas – dijo mirando la espalda de su padre – no necesitan angustiarse por algo así, cuando el momento se presenten, confió en que puedas decirles la verdad también. – Empezó a caminar adelantándose a su padre, dándole la espalda tomó la perilla de la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo a modo de promesa – yo las protegeré con todo mi poder.

Isshin solo pudo sonreír ante la promesa de su hijo, estaba orgullos de él. Tomó impulso y le lanzo una patada voladora. Así comenzó otra clásica pelea que anunció a las gemelas que ellos ya habían regresado y estaban bien.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la pensaba publicar pero bueno, me aburrí de verla ahi y pues dije, si a alguien le gusta ya es ganancia. Puede que la narración sea algo diferente a lo que escribo pero bueno. Aqui está, fumada, loca, con quizás muchas faltas de ortografía pero me pareció divertida publicarla XD

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MASIVO** por aquellos que no han terminado de ver el manga/anime o están comenzando a verlo XD

**Gracias a los que comentaron y a los que le dan Follow o Favorito! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Nuestro nombre es...**

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana de domingo y cierto muchacho pelinegro se encontraba desayunando solo en su casa, su padre había ido de emergencia al hospital y le dijo que no le esperara. Este se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba recordando la plática que habían tenido el viernes por la tarde y de una cosa estaba seguro, le iba a pedir a su padre que lo entrenara. Iba a darles a esos Shinigamis una probada del poder Quincy. Repentinamente su móvil sonó con un mensaje de un número que se le empezaba a hacer conocido.

* * *

En otra parte de la cuidad un joven peli naranja era despertado afectivamente por su padre.

\- ¡Goooood mooooorniiiiing IIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOO! – fue el grito de guerra con el que se lanzo hacia su hijo con una patada voladora la cual fue interrumpida por un certero golpe en la cara de parte de su primogénito estampándolo contra un muro.

\- ¡Viejo desquiciado! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir haciendo eso? ¡Porque será que no eres normal! – dijo el muchacho pasando de largo y dejando a su padre tirado en la habitación semiinconsciente.

Bajó a la cocina, se encontró con sus hermanas acomodando la mesa y cocinando, se ofreció a ayudarlas pero ellas dijeron que ya tenían todo listo, que solo se fuera a sentar para que pudieran empezar a desayunar. Isshin después de recuperarse del golpe de su hijo bajo corriendo a la sala a llorarle al poster de Masaki 4ever correspondiente a ese mes por los maltratos de su hijo. El desayuno transcurrió tan normal como se podía esperar de la familia Kurosaki. Unos cuantos gritos por aquí, una que otra pelea por allá, dos que tres amenazas por parte de la gemela mayor hacia su padre, en fin, tan normal como solo ellos.

Después del desayuno cada uno de los jóvenes se fue a hacer sus actividades, Yuzu a planear el almuerzo, Karin a jugar videojuegos e Ichigo se regreso a su habitación a hacer su tarea. Mientras subía a su cuarto pudo escuchar como su padre le decía a Yuzu que no estaría para el almuerzo porque tenía una reunión en el hospital general de Karakura y llegaría tarde, después de eso solo escucho la puerta cerrarse.

No podía concentrarse en su tarea de matemáticas, en su cabeza aun seguían las palabras de su padre sobre su vida, quería hablar con él, quería que le dijera que era o si había una forma de averiguarlo pero había un pequeño inconveniente, estaban en su casa y rara vez se quedaban a solas por mucho tiempo, sabía que ahí no se podría hablar de eso, era como si el destino se empeñara en evitar esa platica. Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando su móvil sonó con un mensaje. Lo leyó, se cambió y se fue diciéndole a Yuzu que regresaría más tarde.

* * *

En la tienda de Urahara se encontraban reunidos Ichigo, Uryuu, Ryuken, Isshin, Urahara y Yoruichi. El tendero los citó ahí para que pudieran terminar la conversación pendiente, ya les había dado tiempo de pensar y entender los hechos, ahora estaban ahí para algo más importante.

\- Así que Kurosaki-san… ¿Has vuelto a soñar con las voces? – Preguntó divertido el tendero. El muchacho solo pudo responder asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿y que decían?

Ichigo se puso a pensar un poco – me piden que diga su nombre – dijo quedamente, él estaba asustado, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía. No conocía a los hollows y saber que había uno dentro de él no era muy divertido. Lo único que sabía era que se alimentaban de las almas y se guiaban por el instinto. El tendero se le quedo viendo a Isshin y dijo…

\- Creo que tenemos un problema – esa frase alerto al joven y a su papá.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – cuestiono seriamente el hombre.

\- Nosotros sabemos que él tiene un hollow adentro, esa es la razón por la cual tu sigues encadenado, pero la otra voz es ciertamente desconcertante – dijo preocupado – aunque tengo una teoría sobre eso.

\- Si es así, entonces me encantaría escucharla – apremio el Kurosaki mayor.

\- Yo pienso que, como dije antes, que una de esas voces puede ser la del hollow que vive dentro de él, y la otra puede ser o su poder Shinigami o su poder Quincy y eso es algo que solo él puede decirnos – al decir eso se le quedó mirando al joven – lo que se me hace extraño es que sus voces estén en sincronía y le pidan decir su nombre. Kurosaki-sama, usted sabe al igual que yo que eso solo pasa en los Shinigamis y el no lo es, además no creo que…

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de saber que son las voces en mi cabeza? – interrumpió el joven la explicación del tendero.

\- Si

\- Entonces hagámoslo, quiero saber que soy de una buena vez.

\- Primero que nada Kurosaki-san, tiene que ir a su mundo interno – explicó – ahí es donde residen las voces, es una parte alejada del alma. Para uno se pueda convertir en Shinigami tiene que escuchar la voz de su espada, esta nace directamente del alma del Shinigami. Entrar en su mundo interno y entablar una sincronía con esta es de vital importancia para poder usar ese poder el cual se proyecta en la zanpakuto cambiándola a la forma que se encuentra en tu alma. Pero tú no eres un Shinigami, aunque no dudo que hayas desarrollado un mundo interno al ser tu padre un Shinigami.

\- ¿Cómo le hago para ir ahí? – pregunto con determinación.

\- Con meditación, esa es la única forma de llegar – dijo – vengan, iremos al sótano, ahí estaremos mas cómodos y hay mas espacio, además de que esta protegido y evita que salga el reiatsu al exterior.

El tendero se paro de su asiento, movió la duela del piso y se vislumbraron unas escaleras que iban muy abajo. Comenzaron a bajar todos y llegaron a una inmensa habitación, parecía que estaba al aíre libre por la pintura del techo, era como si estuvieran en un inmenso campo de piedra.

\- Aquí estaremos bien – habló el tendero – ahora por favor Kurosaki-san, necesito que te sientes y empieces a meditar, indaga en los terrenos de tu alma y llegarás a tu mundo interior.

* * *

Era una ciudad llena de rascacielos colocados en una extraña posición horizontal, las nubes se movían al compás del viento, en su mayoría eran blancas pero igualmente había grises, los costados de los edificios daban la sensación de un piso de cristal, estos estaba mojados, como si una fuerte lluvia acabara de pasar y las nubes estuviesen siendo arrastradas por el viento fresco. Solamente él se encontraba ahí, no había nadie más; ciertamente había llegado con la idea de encontrar a alguien viviendo ahí pero no había nadie, solo él. Se dedico a observar el paisaje, apreciando el mundo dentro de él.

\- _¡pero mira a quien tenemos ahí!_ – exclamó una voz muy semejante a la suya ligeramente distorsionada en un tono de fingida sorpresa. Busco con la mirada pero no había nadie, no encontraba el origen de esa voz.

\- _Estoy por aquí Rey_ – Ichigo se giró rápidamente, lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido – ¡_hasta que por fin vienes!"_

Era tan bizarro que tenia que ser una broma. Ahí, parado en frente de él se encontraba una copia de él mismo en blanco y negro; su cabello era blanco al igual que su piel, sus ojos eran negros con iris amarillo, vestía un hakama de Shinigami blanco con la faja negra, sandalias tradicionales blancas y calcetas negras, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que cargaba una katana blanca colgada de su faja.

\- ¿Quién eres? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- _Mi nombre es…_ – nada, no podía escucharlo – _veo que mi voz aun no te alcanza, es una pena._

\- ¿Qué eres? – preguntó con un miedo disimulado en su voz.

_\- ¿Qué que soy? Bueno, eso es algo que yo creo que ya sabes _– y acto seguido de abrió el kimono y dejo ver la marca que lo caracterizaba como lo que era. Él definitivamente tenia miedo, el hollow se parecía a él mismo.

\- Hollow…

\- _Mi nombre no es hollow, mi nombre es_… - nada, no podía escuchar su nombre - _Veo que aun no te alcanza mi voz. –_ Dijo con decepción. De inmediatamente se lanzo contra un inmóvil Ichigo –_ tienes miedo, no mereces ser el rey, te mataré y me quedare con tu cuerpo, alguien con miedo no merece blandir una espada como la mía. – _y soltó una risa maniática.

Desenfundo su espada, estaba a punto de darle una estocada cuando una capa negra inundo el campo de visión.

Mientras, en la bodega de Urahara el reiatsu que despedía Ichigo era tan fuerte que Uryuu no lograba mantenerse de pie, Urahara tuvo que poner una barrera al rededor de Ichigo para evitar que tanto poder afectara al muchacho. Al rededor del cuerpo de Ichigo se empezaron a congregar partículas espirituales, el reiatsu fluctuante se empezaba a tornar de colores blanco, negro y rojo. Era un acontecimiento demasiado peligroso, tanto poder podría destruir a Ichigo y la barrera empezaba a fracturarse pero no podían intervenir, no si querían saber que era lo que pasaba dentro del muchacho.

Un hombre de apariencia madura, cabello largo hasta los hombros en mechones, con gafas oscuras y una capa negra se interpuso entre el hollow e Ichigo, le estaban apuntando al primero con un arco de energía espiritual.

-¡**_detente! –_** Ordenó **_– él no esta en condiciones de sostener una lucha contigo, aun esta dentro de su cuerpo y un enfrentamiento así podría matarlo._**

\- _¿es que acaso no lo ves_? – Preguntó indignado - _¡Él tiene miedo! ¡No merece usar nuestro poder!_

**_\- veo lo que necesito ver, y un enfrentamiento con su nivel actual seria una perdida de tiempo, además de que podrías desintegrar su cuerpo con tanto poder. – _**Y agrego bajando su arco**_ – Creo que volverá a llover._**

Ichigo no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, había dos personas en su mundo interno, eso realmente explicaba su sueño. Pero lo mas sorprendente era que uno tenia un arco y otro una katana, una katana con la que pretendía matarlo.

-_ Rey, si quieres escuchar mi nombre primero tienes que perder el miedo y luego tienes que morir.- _dijo el hollow volviendo a enfundar su katana_._

**_\- Vete de aquí, si logras volver asegúrate de perder el miedo, si no, te aseguro que no detendré el próximo ataque – _**y con un movimiento de su mano creó una corriente de viento**_.- nosotros queremos lo mismo que tu…_**

La barrera que fue colocada alrededor de Ichigo se rompió en mil pedazos cuando este cayó desmayado. Inmediatamente su padre y Urahara fueron a ver si se encontraba bien. Todo lo que veía era oscuridad, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su papá llamándolo, sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen estirado todos los huesos de un solo golpe. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

\- Ichigo ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado su padre.

\- Kurosaki-san recuerda lo que vio en su mundo interno. – el muchacho asintió dos veces y se dispuso a relatar lo sucedido.

Ryuken que había estado escuchando todo con atención dijo – ese hombre que viste portar el arco espiritual es el rey de los Quincys, el primero en canalizar nuestro poder para defendernos. Él vive dentro de cada uno de nosotros, es la fuente de nuestro poder, su sangre corre por nuestras venas y es evidente que por la tuya también. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya atacado al hollow, sino que lo haya parado, aunque hayan nacido juntos, el orgullo de los Quincys siempre esta ante todo y no nos detendríamos por un simple hollow.

\- Todo parece indicar que el hollow se fusionó con los poderes de Shinigami de Kurosaki-san y que tanto el poder Shinigami-hollow y el poder Quincy viven en una especie de acuerdo mutuo. Y eso, mi querido Kurosaki-san, es muy bueno. – Dijo alegremente el tendero – antes de continuar quiero que hagan algo, Ishida-sama, Kurosaki-sama ¿traen lo que les pedí? – los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y de entre sus ropas sacaron una pequeña caja blanca.

\- Descerebrado hijo mío, dentro de esta caja hay algo que le perteneció a tu madre, espero que lo cuides bien. – Dijo solemnemente Isshin y le entrego la cajita a Ichigo. Este se quedo sin palabras, evitando que sus emociones lo traicionaran contemplando el pequeño empaque, el saber que era de su madre lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados, tristeza, alegría, amor, odio. Era una marejada de emociones pero con un solo propósito. Hacerse fuerte.

\- Uryuu – llamó Ryuken – esto es una prueba de lo que eres, aprender a manejarlo es tu responsabilidad. Era de tu madre. Cuídalo bien. – dijo entregándole la pequeña caja sin ceremonias pero con una voz firme. Uryuu estaba emocionado, se había quedado sin palabras. En su mente había decisión.

Ambos jóvenes destaparon la caja y encontraron una pequeña cruz de cinco picos plateada colgando de una cadena igual plateada.

\- Eso que tienen ahí es una cruz Quincy, esta hecha de un metal especial que se alimenta del reiatsu del portador transformándolo en un arco, depende del portador dar la forma a este – dijo Ryuken.

\- Sugerí que les entregaran esto por dos razones – explico Urahara – la primera es porque después de lo que han escuchado supuse que querrían hacerse más fuertes. Uryuu al ser un Quincy casi puro, tendrá más facilidad para manejarlo. La segunda razón es porque quería ver si Kurosaki-san podía canalizar su poder a través de esta; como acabamos de escuchar, en el vive parte de los Quincys así que en teoría, él también es uno.

\- Para poder usarla primero tienen que colocársela en la muñeca como una pulsera, la cadena que hace contacto con su piel absorberá su reiatsu y lo canalizará a la cruz, de esta energía se formara un arco – explicó Ryuken y a continuación ordenó. - ¡Háganlo!

Los muchachos así lo hicieron, se colocaron la pulsera y canalizaron su energía, el primero en lograrlo fue Uryuu, como Urahara había dicho, él al ser un Quincy casi puro le sería más fácil. De su cruz Quincy se formo un arco alargado clásico, con una cuerda de energía que unía las dos puntas, era de color azul. Lo mantuvo activo por unos minutos y luego desapareció dejando a un Uryuu agotado. A Ichigo le costó mas trabajo, cuando por fin logro formar el arco este dejó con la boca abierta a los demás, era un arco clásico asemejando a la luna creciente en negro y rojo; y una delgada cuerda de energía azul unía las dos puntas. Solo estuvo activo por unos segundos, los suficientes para que todos lo vieran con claridad y luego se desintegró. También dejando a un Ichigo muy cansado.

\- Todo parece indicar que en verdad se están llevando bien ahí adentro – dijo riendo Urahara. – y si te dejaron ver eso quiere decir que quiere que lo uses, aunque por lo que dijiste, tu espada no dirá su nombre hasta que pierdas el miedo, así que… Kurosaki-san ¿Le temes a la muerte? – pregunto mas serio.

Ichigo al escuchar lo que dijo Urahara se decidió, en él había poder, poder que quería ser utilizado y a su vez, él quería utilizar ese poder. Se armó de valor, dejó el temor atrás y empezar a avanzar hacia adelante, si el miedo era una traba entonces lo superaría de la forma que fuera, pero de algo estaba seguro, haría a ese hollow tragarse sus palabras.

\- NO – dijo firmemente – no le tengo miedo a la muerte.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, porque lo primero que vas a hacer para que tu espada diga su nombre – hizo una pausa – es morir. – acto seguido, golpeo a Ichigo con la punta de su bastón.

El alma de Ichigo abandonó su cuerpo, una larga cadena salía de su pecho y lo conectaba a su inerte cuerpo. Le costaba mucho trabajo respirar.

\- ¡jojo! Ahora estas muerto Kurosaki-san – dijo divertido el hombre mientras se abanicaba – La cadena que tienes – señalo su pecho – te ayudará a volver a tu cuerpo, siempre y cuando no sea cortada. Veo que te cuesta respirar.

\- que observador – dijo ácidamente – y ahora estoy muerto ¿qué mas?

\- Tienes que acostumbrarte a estarlo, Ururu – llamó el hombre, de inmediato apareció una niña de cabello negro sujeto en dos colitas con un mechón en frente usando un equipo de protección – esta niña tiene un nivel de pela de "dios anti muerte" tienes que evitar que te pegue o podría ser muy peligroso. – Dicho esto, la niña emprendió el camino para golpear a Kurosaki, este inmediatamente empezó a correr huyendo de ella, presentía que si lo golpeaba terminaría muerto, más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Mientras el bueno para nada de mi hijo corre por su patética vida yo me voy para mi casa, mis preciosas hijas han de estar preocupadas por su inútil hermano y tengo que consolarlas – dicho eso, Isshin desapareció por la puerta de la bodega.

\- Uryuu, creo que quieres aprender a usar el arco, yo personalmente te entrenaré en la casa, además no quiero seguir viendo como lo transforman en Shinigami, suele ser muy aburrido. – dijo e inmediatamente emprendió la marcha. Uryuu lo siguió, su papá tenia razón, tenia que aprender a usar el arco, y por lo visto a Kurosaki le faltaba mucho por aprender.

El Kurosaki seguía corriendo por su vida hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía respirar con normalidad, decidió que ya era tiempo de contra atacar y le lanzo un golpe hacia el protector de la niña, lo malo es que no pegó donde el había apuntado; en lugar de golpear el protector le hizo un rozón en la mejilla izquierda. La niña perdió el control de su reiatsu le lanzó una patada al Kurosaki pero fue detenida por Urahara antes de impactarse, la onda expansiva de la energía envió a Ichigo contra una roca pero su golpe fue amortiguado por Tessai.

\- Oh ¿Cómo te sientes Kurosaki-san? ¿Ya puedes respirar con normalidad? – pregunto divertido.

\- Si, pero casi vuelvo a morir – dijo ligeramente enojado.

\- ¡jeje! Kurosaki-san solo era la primera parte del entrenamiento, el que hayas igualado lo velocidad de Ururu y contraatacado quiere decir que tu alma esta empezando a adecuarse al ambiente espiritual – de la nada Tessai corto la cadena que unía a Ichigo con cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho maldito? ¡Ahora ya no podre regresar a mi cuerpo! – grito muy enojado el peli naranja.

\- El segundo paso consiste en subir hasta aquí – dijo ignorando el enojo de este, de la nada un agujero gigante de abrió en el piso haciendo que el Kurosaki cayera dentro – tienes 3 días para hacerlo sin usar las manos, de lo contrario, te convertirás en un hollow completo y tendremos que purificarte. –dijo macabramente.

El Kurosaki estaba en el fondo del agujero, Tessai había ido con él y le había atado las manos en la espalda con un conjuro kido. No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí, de lo que se había percatado era de que la cadena que colgaba de su pecho se iba haciendo mas chica; cada determinado tiempo unas extrañas mandíbulas salían de ellas y se empezaban a devorar entre si dejándolo a él completamente inmóvil del dolor, solo le quedaba un tramo muy corto de su cadena y él todavía no podía salir de ahí.

De repente al último tramo de su cadena del destino le salieron esas extrañas mandíbulas y se empezaron a devorar todas, en su pecho se estaba haciendo un agujero y de su boca le empezaba a salir una masa blanca que le cubría la cara. Tessai utilizó un conjuro de kido para mantenerlo quieto y no explotara su poder espiritual.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo se encontraba en su mundo interno, los edificios se estaban derrumbando convertidos en miles de cajas de cartón, todas iguales. El lugar estaba colapsando. Entre tantas cajas Ichigo empezó a caer al vacio que se formaba pero de la nada apareció el hombre del arco cayendo junto con él.

\- Ichigo – hablo – busca a… él te ayudará a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso entre este mar de cajas? – pregunto desesperado.

\- El alma de los Shinigamis es de un color diferente, dentro de estas cajas esta oculto… tienes que buscarlo, rápido que no queda tiempo, este mundo se colapsará y el tomará tu lugar – y diciendo eso desapareció mientras Ichigo nadaba en un mar con un montón de cajas.

\- ¿Dónde, donde? – se preguntaba a si mismo, entre tantas cajas parecidas – ¿Cómo voy a buscar algo que no se que es? – entonces recordó que el miedo y la desesperación no lo iban a llevar a ningún lugar y se calmo, despejó su mente y de la nada aparecieron cientos de hilos espirituales que se unían a una caja, de entre todos ellos pudo vislumbrar uno que era diferente, era de color rojo.

\- Ya lo has encontrado, vamos, apresúrate y sácalo, no lo dudes, duda y morirás. ¡Vamos, toma a…! – y volvió a desaparecer. De un solo impulso jalo la cinta roja y dentro de la caja estaba el mango de una katana, y justo antes de que la ultima caja cayera, él saco de la caja la katana.

Mientras tanto, dentro del pozo una hubo una explosión de reiatsu, de entre el polvo que se levanto algo salió volado de ahí. Urahara estaba listo para lo que viniera, el hecho de que primero se le haya empezado a formar la mascara le recordaba a los Vizard y no quería volver a repetir la experiencia, esta vez, no podrían usar el hogyoku.

Frente a el pareció Ichigo, vestido de Shinigami, con restos de las ataduras de Tessai, una espada gigante rota y una mascara de hollow puesta. Urahara y Tessai, que ya había salido del poso, estaban en posición de ataque, cualquier movimiento en falso y el hollow seria neutralizado. Lentamente el hollow levantó la empuñadura de su espada y rompió la mascara, dejando ver a un Ichigo aparentemente normal.

\- Oí, eso estuvo cerca – dijo quitándose los restos de las ataduras visiblemente enojado – casi muero otra vez por su culpa.

\- ¡jeje! Kurosaki-san nos habías espantado – dijo aliviado Urahara – pero sabíamos que saldrías victorioso – el pelo pincho solo le dedico una mirada fría – ahora viene la tercera prueba, la cual consiste en quitarme el sombrero, aquí no hay limite de tiempo.

\- ¡Ja! Para eso solo necesito esta espada, aunque este rota – agito su espada y una corriente de poder destrozo varias piedras a su alrededor – ve olvidando eso de "sin limite de tiempo", solo necesito 5 minutos.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Kurosaki-san – dijo alegremente mientras desenfundaba su katana de su bastón y se lanzo al ataque.

Urahara fue el primero en atacar, pero fue bloqueado por la katana rota – buen trabajo bloqueando – alabo al joven – pero se necesita mas que una onda de poder para sacar mi sombrero – lanzo otro ataque que igual fue bloqueado por el joven pero fue tan fuerte que Urahara rompió parte de la hoja que tenia Ichigo – eso que sostienes es tu reiatsu flotando simulando ser una espada, por eso es tan débil – y rompió el resto de la espada – tu no lograste escuchar el nombre de tu espada ¿o me equivoco? – La cara de sorpresa de Ichigo lo delató y empezó a huir de la katana de Kisuke - ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Es que a caso tienes miedo de morir? – y eso lo paró en seco y se giró hacía el tendero.

\- No le tengo miedo a la muerte, usare este mango para quitarte se maldito sombrero – dijo enojado.

\- Déjame mostrarte como es realmente una zanpakuto. Despierta. Benihime – en seguida su delgada espada se transformo un una espada ancha de punta cuadrada terminando en un ángulo desigual con un mango recto terminando en una curva ligera – esto es una zanpakuto – la agito levemente y destrozo parte del lugar donde se encontraban. Ichigo pudo observar como la espada estaba vibrando – la espada siente tus ganas de pelear, vibra con el deseo. En cambio tu espada solo siente tu miedo, tienes miedo de luchar, tienes miedo de lastimar a quien quieres proteger, le tienes miedo a la muerte.

**_\- no tengas miedo Ichigo, si vas a proteger algo entonces lucha con todas tus fuerzas para lograrlo, si tienes miedo de cortarlo entonces hazte más fuerte para que no lo hagas…_**

_\- Rey, estamos contigo, queremos lo que tu quieres, el miedo no es una opción, deshazte de el y di nuestro nombre…_

**_\- nosotros somos tu poder, somos parte de uno solo… solo dilo y estaremos ahí_**

_\- que el miedo no te ciegue Rey… ¡grítalo!_

Urahara iba a atacar a Ichigo, cuando este levanto la mano con la que empuñaba los restos de su espada, su reiatsu se empezó a elevar, dobló las rodillas, llevo sus manos hacia su cinturón como si fuera a sacar una espada de ahí y se quedo en esa posición.

**_ \- Vamos Rey, nuestro nombre es…_**

\- Destroza. Zangetsu.

De la nada salió una espada gigante, parecida a un chichillo, con unas vendas blancas en lugar de empuñadura; de la cual salió una gran energía que provoco una gran explosión donde estaba Urahara. Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo observar a Urahara protegido por un escudo rojo sangre y sin sombrero. A su lado se encontraba una enorme grieta de varios metros de largo y de profundidad considerable que había hecho Ichigo con su espada .

\- Ahora sí, el verdadero entrenamiento va a empezar – dijo el tendero viendo a un inconsciente Ichigo dormir en el suelo.


End file.
